A Tale of TWIN Cities
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. This is a crossover between Angel and BtVS. Buffy’s powers are deteriorating, as she contemplates what this means in her life, Angel takes Connor and Neasa on a mission to find out what's ailing Buffy. Also FAITH inside :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Tale of TWIN Cities

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family/Supernatural

**Pairing:** Buffy/Angel, Connor/Dawn, other family relations

**Author notes:** Hey…This is a story both myself and **True Engel** has written, anyone who is familiar with **True Engel's** story 'Twins in LA' will understand the characters of Connor and Neasa in this story. It is basically using those characters in the future, along with Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters and combining two completely different stories to make a new one LOL…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. This is a crossover between Angel and BtVS. Buffy's powers are deteriorating, as she contemplates what this means in her life and Angel comes to visit with just one more thing to surprise Buffy…his twin children Connor and Neasa!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel characters or worlds…unfortunately, they all belong to Joss Whedon…_a girl can dream can't she?_

_**

* * *

Sunnydale**_

It was just like any other day, as Buffy made her way into the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for everyone. Ever since Willow and Tara had moved in, Buffy had enjoyed the extra company and Dawn definitely loved having them here, but the extra food and preparation time was what Buffy hated.

Dawn was upstairs getting ready, she was so excited, today was the day she was to meet her first slayer, over the last couple of years she had been training with Giles to become a watcher, she was a quick learner and had amazed Buffy at her knack for demon languages. I could never get why there had to be so many…and why did they all sound like the demon was chocking? Buffy thought to herself, making a confused face to herself, a she continued to start making toast.

Willow had zoomed in and out of the kitchen still in her dressing gown, grabbing a plate, filling it with toast and took off back upstairs as she shouted back to Buffy "…Tara wants breakfast in bed…talk later" with that she was gone.

"Great, wicca love…there's nothing like it"

Buffy grabbed the jam from the fridge and had no second thought it twisting it as hard as she could, but to her surprise, she found that she couldn't open it. For minutes she tried, using all her efforts to open the jam jar, failing time and time again.

"God dammit! Come on…open" Buffy seethed through gritted teeth, as she continued to battle with the jar, knowing that she couldn't keep hiding this from the guys much more, it would be practically impossible to hide that she can't open a bloody jam jar.

Unbeknownst to Buffy, Dawn had let Giles in and he had just walked through into the kitchen and was stood in the doorway, watching his slayer struggle to open such a trivial item.

"Bloody jar, I didn't want to eat you anyway" Buffy muttered, more to the jar than herself, slamming the jar onto the counter, her strength resuming itself just at that moment, causing her to actually smash the jar, watching all of its jammy contents spill onto the counter, cursing under her breath, she quickly grabbed a cloth and started cleaning up, she began to cry softly, her body soon wracking with sobs, when she was startled by the sound of Giles coughing in the doorway.

"Giles…you scared me…how…how long have you been standing there?" Buffy asked nervously, mentally kicking herself for not being more careful, now she was sure Giles would be giving her one of his speeches about keeping things from him. She quickly wiped the wetness from her cheeks, turning so Giles couldn't see.

"Long enough…" Giles quietly answered, stopping mid sentence as Dawn came bouncing into the kitchen, obviously elated to be meeting her new charge.

Buffy glanced at Giles frightened that he might say something, shaking her head covertly, motioning for him not to say anything to Dawn about what he had just witnessed.

"Hey Buff, what's for breakfast?" Dawn asked cheerfully, sitting herself on a stool around the island table. "Whoa…what happened with the jam jar…did you think it was a vamp and try to kill it Buffy…I've told you about that…" Dawn teased, taking advantage of her annoying little sister role, however her attitude changed when Buffy didn't seem to laugh at her joke or come back snapping as she usually would.

"No, of course not…it just slipped is all...now eat your toast, Giles doesn't want to be waiting" Buffy pried, pushing the plate of toast in front of her sister, resuming to look straight ahead as though deep in thought.

Dawn dropped the topic and ate her toast silently, highly aware of the tension between the older watcher and his slayer. She decided to keep note of this and ask Buffy about it later when she was in a better mood.

"Right G-man I'm ready…let me go grab a jacket and we can be on our merry way" Dawn proclaimed thankful to be leaving the tense atmosphere in the room, her excitement now back in full swing at the thought of meeting her slayer.

"Ok…can you meet me in the car Dawn, I'd like to talk to your sister for a minute" Giles stated calmly, taking his glasses off, cleaning them excessively. Dawn could tell he wasn't happy because he always cleaned his glasses when he was angry. Dawn hurried out of the kitchen tempted to eves drop to find out what was going on, but knew that somehow Buffy would know she was there…she always seems to know Dawn thought heading up to her room in search of a jacket.

"Giles spare me the speech…I'm not in the mood!" Buffy tiredly jumped in before Giles to start.

"Buffy in any other case I'd be happy to oblige, but I think this is a matter of more serious proportion… When were you going to tell me and am I correct in assuming that Dawn knows nothing of this?" Giles asked, his voice still calm, this partly made Buffy feel worse, she would rather him shout at her and get it over with, it was the fatherly concern he held for her that made his reactions harder to take.

"No she doesn't and I intend to keep it that way…" Buffy sniped, staring her mentor dead in the eye, trying to look as convincing as possible "…look Giles I'm sorry…I…it's been hard I don't know…what's happening to me? I'm so scared" Buffy answered barely above a whisper as more tears fell willingly down her face, her usually strong, admirable stance, had now shrunk, as her posture seemingly decreased at the cue of her words.

"I don't know…but I promise you Buffy we will find the answers together" Giles comforted, walking around the table taking the slayer he now sees more as a daughter into his arms, trying to control her violently shaking frame in his embrace, muttering soothing words into her ear, although much to his irritation, being unable to shake the terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_**

* * *

LA**_

"Ness, look at this" Connor passed a bright yellow flyer to his sister. She took it and read it.

"Oh you're takin the ….pistols have been used for many many years. Hi Daddy"

"Nice try Ness I got the beginning of the sentence" Angel lightly cuffed  
her around the head. "what you reading?"

"Some kind of mad dance event going on after school on Friday" She  
passed the flyer to her father much to Connor's annoyance.

Angel read it and screwed it up. "Not a school event though is it? Anyway  
we won't be here we're going to Sunnydale. Put the knife down Ness"

Neasa looked at the carving knife she was spinning around and smiled.  
"Sorry" she placed it on the table. "is something wrong?"

"Nothing really bad, Giles wants me to look at some things and…"

"We can stay here Dad" Connor said quickly, "we are nearly seventeen  
now"

Neasa grinned. "Like that would ever happen, left here alone, yeah what a  
…"

"Impossible thought, yes you are right Ness" Angel smiled.

"How would you like it if I started calling you Angle?" Neasa stared at  
her father.

"Sorry Neasa Baby, it's your brother's fault he calls you Ness all the  
time and it rubs off on everyone else"

"He's my brother; He's supposed to be annoying"

"Angle, that's quite funny" Connor smirked.

Neasa smiled guiltily at her father. "Sorry Daddy"

Connor walked away laughing to himself and saying "Angle. Which Angle shall I dangle from?"

"It's not even funny" Neasa smiled.

"No it isn't" Angel frowned.

"Now you know how I feel"

"Okay Baby I wont call you Ness anymore"

"Yeah till next time"

Connor came back with a protractor in his hand and stood in front of his  
father, holding it before him.

"Connor what are you doing?" Neasa griped.

"Seeing what Angle he is" Connor grinned.

Neasa burst out laughing then went and hugged Angel. "Sorry, he'll never  
let it go now. Miss said today at school…Absolutely nothing she said" she  
pulled away from Him and began to walk off thinking don't say my name  
please.

"Neasa" Angel said it.

She turned around. "Sorry Conn"

Connor shrugged. "No biggy"

"Neasa!" Angel snapped.

"Miss said…Neasa have you any idea why your brother is so mordant and  
seditious?"

Connor grinned. "And Ness said…I dunno Miss I'll go home and ask my dad  
what them words mean and get back to you"

Angel shook his head. "Mordant means…"

"Harsh I know and seditious means rebellious"

"She was being sarcastic" Connor grinned.

"He has no idea what that means Daddy" Neasa grinned.

"Better be no letters coming back here from school or there will be major  
trouble" Angel said.

"Miss likes Ness coz she's brainy"

"Try doing some work Connor you might be the same" Angel snapped.

Neasa dived in to save Connor by hugging Angel again and saying. "Or ya  
know we love ya Da. Tell us about Sunnydale and what's happening there"  
she gave her brother a sneaky smile.

* * *

**Well...What did you think so far...have we done a good job, we understand that our writing styles are different, but we hope that it hasn't spoilt the portrayal of the story :D**

**Please review and let us know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the next chpater WOOP WOOP**

**YunasOtherSelf - i hope you enjoy readin this as much as we enjoyed writin it :D**

**We really enjoyed writing this chapter. As you may be able to tell, rather than writing a section each, we have written it together line by line.**

**Hope you like :D**

* * *

"Ness shift ya ass ya sat on my ipod" Connor said pushing his sister to end of the couch.

"Don't want to go, I get car sick" Neasa griped

"Hey what's with all the luggage? Where ya all going"

"Ah Faith, its faith" Neasa screamed

"Yo girl...I've missed you too" Faith only just managed to say, as she was almost knocked off her feet, as Neasa threw her arms around her shoulders.

"I can't believe you are here...actually here, it's been way too long" Neasa was practically screaming, still refusing to loosen her grip on Faith's shoulders.

"Well...obviously I was nearly too late...looks like your leaving...and you didn't think to invite me!" Faith said, sarcasm in her voice, dramatically pointing a finger towards herself, covering her face with a shocked expression.

"Sunnydale, we're going to Sunnydale…Giles needs dad's help with something" Neasa explained, feeling the specifics were completely uncalled fro when Faith was here and all she wanted to do was talk about everything to do with her.

"Ahh the G-man...probably needs help shiftin all those dusted books of his" Faith quickly snarked, a wide grin spreading across her face, just as she noticed Angel enter the room.

"Faith...I thought I could smel...I mean hear you" Angel quickly corrected, still feeling slightly weireded out by saying such a thing.

"Well...I do that to some guys..." Faith retorted, spreading her arms out to the side in a way to show her self off.

"Not that it's not great to see, but what are you doin here?" Angel asked, making his way over to the slayer he had once saved from darkness.

"Juz thought I stop by, see my two favourite…well, only niece and nephew and of course my big, old, old, older brother"

"I'm not that old!" Angel griped, yet the smile on his face selling him out of his serious tone of voice. He liked that Faith called him that.

"I came to take this lil fire cracker out for some demon ass kickin?" Faith stated, cracking her knuckles in her hands at the anticipation of going out hunting.

"Pleeeeeeeease Daddy…I really want to go, I swear I wont be out too late" Neasa whined pleading with her eyes to let her go.

"Just count yourself lucky that you're not a vampire like me…or you would have to sleep all day and work all night…get it, the whole vampire thing" Angel _almost_ laughed to himself, yet receiving no response from the girls stood before him.

"That was lame dad and you know it…don't try with the humour you might hurt yourself" Connor giggled, still apparently listening to his ipod.

"Don't worry about it kiddos, ya pops was never good with the jokes, he's way too serious" Faith responded, lighting brushing Angel on the shoulder.

"You know what you're right; he doesn't really joke much does he?" Neasa added, looking as though she was thinking way back to try and find a moment in time where he actually made a decent joke.

"Are you both done contemplating my humour over there...now that you're here Faith I am seriously out numbered...you always turn my little girl against me!" Angel moaned, crossing his arms in a comical way...trying to earn back his daughters support.

"Still not funny dad" Connor added quickly from his spot on the coach.

"Come on Connor you should be on my side"

"Quit while you're ahead Ange, so bout taking ma nifty kniver here out for some huntin?" Faith threw back into the mix, she had only been in LA for less than a day and she was already itching to get a beatin in somewhere along the line.

"Please daddy...please...I will behave on the trip to Sunnydale" Neasa bribed, showing her father her infamous pout, which had only improved over the years.

"Well...I suppose, but Faith I want my daughter back here...in one piece and only one piece" Angel ordered, secretly knowing that Neasa would be fine, but he knew how carried away Faith could get.

"Got it Angel...so wot time is her bed time?" Faith mocked, watching Angel's face harden at her attempt of humour

"Thanks Daddy...I promise not to leave my knives behind this time...that really was an ass to get back from that demon before wasn't it?" Neasa added, immediately regretting mentioning that again, in fear of him taking back his choice to let her go out.

"What you got?" Angel asked staring towards his daughter suspiciously.

"Angel! That's a bit rude don't ya think?" Faith added, shocked at Angel's response.

Neasa shock her arms, sliding out "…one, two, three, four, five, six…" Another shake of her other sleeve "…seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven knives"

"Oh right…knives" Faith muttered to herself feeling slightly embarrassed by her assumption.

"Be careful Neasa and please don't lose any knives, we can't risk any demons tracking you again ok?" Angel asked, watching his daughter place all eleven knives back into their holding place.

"Thanks Dad, I don't worry I'm always careful, well most of the time…but seriously don't worry I'm with Faith everything is gunna be fine" Neasa assured her father.

"You're right...be careful...Faith have fun I guess" Angel said feeling overpowered by the two females, secretly feeling a little sad that he couldn't get to Sunnydale any faster, he couldn't wait to see Buffy again.

"Don't worry Angel baby...we'll be five by five...catch ya later Conn...I'll be expectin you to impress me wiv ya wicked fighting skills wen I get back"

"All right...you're on Faith...your so goin down!" Connor shouted, rising form the coach to stand by his father, who just looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Got it kiddo...laters" Faith called as she left the Hyperion front door, Neasa eagerly following by her side.

"What?" Connor said looking towards Angel

"You and Faith...do you do anything other than fight...sparring I mean? One day she is gunna whoop your ass and you wont be laughing so hard then" Angel added, his son following him into the his office, laughing at the thought of Faith actually beating him.

"You takin the piss?" Connor said laughing loudly. 'You're just pissed off cause Ness left without giving you a kiss.'

'No I'm not, well maybe a bit. She's my little girl.'

Connor raised his eyes to the ceiling 'Come on Dad take me out and show me how it's done. We can meet faith and Ness at Caritas later.' he looked as Angel's phone buzzed.

'Err read this for me Conn.' Angel held out the cell.

His son sighed heavily. 'Text from surprise, surprise…Ness. Bye Daddy, see you later. Love you lots and lots and how many soddin kisses has she put? I wouldn't mind but she's not even embarrassed that someone has to read it to you!' he passed the cell back

"Connor, how many times do I have to tell you about your language?" Angel put in quick, receiving a glare form his son.

"Look who's changing the subject all of a sudden" Connor retorted, playfully smacking Angel over the shoulder

"Am not...now didn't you wanna go out, go grab a weapon or something" Angel answered, rising from his chair, taking his phone and staring blankly at it, pressing the odd button, then removing his hand from the offending item.

"Dad what the hell are you trying to do?" Connor asked rather amused watching his father attempt at using such a simple device

"I'm trying to text Neasa back...I don't want her to worry" Angel replied, still staring intently at his phone.

"Giv us it ere you big wuss...you two really need to get a life...bloody little girl my ass" Connor sniped, grabbing the phone from his father.

"What do you want to say?"

"Hi Neasa me and Connor goin out...will meet you and Faith at Caritas...I love you baby girl then put loads of kisses" Angel finished dictating to his son, Connor stopping mid text, looking up at his dad a horrified look on his face

"What?"

"Again I say you big wuss!" Connor continued to finish the text in the much abbreviated form and pressed send, handing the phone back to his dad.

'Who's the message off girlfriend?' Faith asked as Neasa's phone buzzed.

'Daddy.' Neasa grinned and read out the message.

'You're a sly one you Girl, know exactly how to wrap the man around your finger.'

'Learning from the best remember. I forget nothing you teach me.'

'Good on ya Girlfriend.'

'Faith.'

'That's me Honey.'

'What's it like having ya know.'

'Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. With your dad you'll never get the chance.'

They both laughed.

'Come on Faith tell me.'

"Its rock em sock em hunny...you'll understand when the time comes…but I don't want you doin anything without seein me first, got it?"" Faith said still laughing.

'I'll think about it.'

'No thinking Girl. You do it without seeing me first and I'll kick your ass big time.'

'I was only kidding. I wouldn't do it without speakin to you. You know that, I'm talking to you now.

'Have you got a likin for someone Girl?'

Neasa shook her head. 'No but ya never know do ya?'

'Just remember what I said, and hot blooded male tries getting in your pants and I wanna meet them first…..Got It?'

Neasa smiled then pulled a face. 'That sounds so gross, getting in your pants!'

Faith laughed and grabbed Her hand. 'Come on.'

"Oh my...what the fuck is Neasa doin up on that stage!" Connor said his voice masked with complete and utter shock, as he threw his arm out onto Angels shoulder, stopping him in his tracks as both men stood staring at the two girls up on stage

"She...she...they're singing!" Angel stuttered, unable to believe that Faith could actually get the young girl up on stage.

"She has never let any of us get her up there" Connor added, slowly making his way into the demon filled bar. "She's actually pretty good...in a decent kinda way" he said, his voice sounding even more surprised, if that was even possible

"Careful Con don't let Neasa hear you compliment her, she'll beat you up" Angel replied, still watching his baby girl singing beautifully up on stage, definitely putting Faith's 'couldn't care less' voice to shame.

It wasn't until Angel got over his initial shock that he realised that his daughter was on stage, with older men...or demons but still, watching her sing and dance to 'Man I feel like a women' "She's no woman...she's my daughter" Angel quickly griped, storming over to the stage, grabbing Neasa by the arm and attempting to pull her off the stage.

"Dad...come back" Connor tried to yell, but his cries fell on deaf ears, as he watched the one time that Neasa actually got the guts to get on stage be torn away by her over protective father..."I always knew that their patheticness would come back and bite her in the ass" Connor whispered to himself.

Angel lost out to Faith who gave him a smart smack around the head and pulled Neasa back. 'Get a life and give me my partner back.'

Lorne scowled at angel. 'Stop ruining my show,'

Connor smirked and shook his head at Angel. 'Dad when will you learn.'

Angel was more upset that Neasa had scowled at him as she put her arm back around Faith and started singing again.

A defeated Angel slumped himself back in his seat and sulked to himself.

"Cheer up dad...give the girl a break, look at her she's having a good time...you gotta chill out and let her live her life" Connor said sticking up for his sister, he would never let her know he was doing this to her face, but he enjoyed seeing her actually having fun. He loved his sister and she loved him, they defended each other acutely but still tormented each other with a passion.

"I know...she is pretty good isn't he?" Angel stated proudly

"Yer I think we may have found the new Celine Dion" Lorne added, his eyes bright with Neasa pure heartedness, swaying the beat of their next and slower song choice.

"Who's Celine Dion?" Angel asked, staring at Lorne confused

"Don't worry Angel cakes...just know that Neasa is good...real good" Lorne replied, making his way to the stage, greeting Neasa and Faith with warm smiles, taking the young woman into his arms and proudly naming her to the audience, a loud applause erupting in the small bar.

"You were great hunny bun...now go easy on you old papa over there, he's a little sensitive" Lorne whispered to Neasa, leading her back over to their table.

'That demon's got the hots for you girlfriend.' Faith grinned nodding to the far side of the room.

'Soddin hell, help.' Neasa whined. 'Kiss me.'

Faith laughed. 'You do this every time, pucker up then.'

Faith grabbed Neasa around the neck and pulled her towards her planting a big kiss on her lips. She pushed her away gently

'Thanks F.' Neasa grinned then dropped on Angel's lap. 'Daddy that demon wants to eat me.'

Angel sat shocked at what he had just witnessed. "What the...what do you mean every time?!?" Angel questioned, looking to Faith for an explanation.

"Lighten up Ange...you juz gotta let girls do wot they do...especially wen a totally gross demon wants to have ya for dessert if ya catch ma drift" Faith threw back, high fivin Neasa, winking to her favourite niece.

"Come on daddy, everything's five by five...have some fun" Neasa added, receiving a look from Faith at the use of her catch phrase.

"Hay lil bit...that's my line" Faith yelped, smiling broadly towards the small blonde.

"But we share everything Faith" Neasa batted her eyelids at her mentor.

Faith cupped her face in her hands and planted another large smacker on her lips. 'Of course we do Girlfriend.'

"Great...Daddy, can I go do another song...pleeeeeeease?" Neasa whined, once again pouting towards her father, knowing that usually made him cave.

"Alright...go on...but only because I love watching you up there" Angel added, lightly kissing his daughter on the cheek, to be rewarded by a long embrace from his little baby girl.

"Thanks Da." Neasa said, jumping from his lap, grabbing Faith by the arm, practically dragging her back on stage.

"Another song it is then hun" Faith managed to gasp out before Neasa was picking their next song.

Neasa chose the song and Faith patted her on the back in praise.

When it started Connor widened his eyes and looked at Angel. "Neasa got nerve" he muttered.

Angel had no idea what the hell it was but he knew there was something amiss when the girls started blasting "gunna get dirtee!"

"What the hell is this 'dirty' business...I don't think so!" Angel once again rambled, looking to a bemused Connor besides him, who was just as surprised at Neasa's song choice.

"C'mon Dad, leave it will ya...it's just a song" Connor replied, noticing his reaction, yet he still couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the provocatively dancing Faith on stage and when had his sister learnt the moves.

"Connor...put your eyes back in you head boy!" Angel shouted, smacking his hormonal teenage son across the back of the head.

One of the nearer demons got a little excited and started dancing at the front of the small stage. Neasa smiled at him giving him a very effective ass shake. Faith grinned and held her hand.

Angel wished he could take his son's advice, but as he noticed a rather slimy demon working his way up to the stage he lost it. Totally missed the fact that his Baby had been provocative towards it. Well he didn't miss it, just chose to ignore…..for now. "No one looks at my little girl that way!"

Angel stood throwing his chair behind him.

Lorne pushed Angel back down in his seat. "Nothing's going to happen to your blueberry muffin here big guy...Relax and Connor put your tongue back in. I know this is hard for you two hunky dudes but Neasa is a very pretty girl. Look she's not much smaller than Faith. Her mother's height, allure and gorgeous blonde hair and her father's dark and mysterious eyes. And dare I say it what a body! She's a male's dream Guys and ya need to get used to it"

"She's my Baby" Angel frowned.

"She's my sister!" Connor snapped.

As the song ended Faith and Neasa nuzzled close and stared into each others eyes for a few seconds before Faith landed a huge kiss which had most of the demons whooping in their seats.

Lorne separated them discreetly and wrapped an arm around each. "My God Ness your father's having a hernia and Connor's not far off"

Faith and Neasa gave each other a wicked smile before Ness batted her eyelids at Lorne and said "just this last song Favourite Uncle of mine"

"Oh go on then, your pa can't do anything to me in here" He set the song going and Neasa and Faith went manic to Girls just Wanna Have Fun.

Song over Neasa beamed at her father before dropping down on a seat.

He frowned. "You're too young to be dancing like that"

Faith laughed. "Top dancing bud or what?"

Neasa grinned then got up and sat on Angel's lap again. Dropping her grin to a pout she whined. "Come on Daddy it was just fun"

"Chill out Dad" Connor said punching Angel's arm lightly. "an Ness you make it worse for yourself. You're sat on his knee now"

Neasa looked at Connor and pouted more. "He's my daddy"

Angel smiled smugly at Connor who gave a defeated sigh.

Faith winked at Connor. "You can sit on my knee if you want Conn"

Neasa laughed at her brother's shocked face then said. "Or I'll get off and you can sit with daddy"

"Sod off Ness" Connor scowled. "It's like the Wuss and Baby show"

"Now, now, kiddies" Faith said sitting down. "Ness come here and sit on my knee a minute"

Neasa looked at her. "Connor will get jealous"

"Ya mean Dad" Connor grunted.

Neasa got up and sat on Faith's lap. "Go on then fill me in"

Faith grinned and whispered in her ear. "Every demon in this place is looking over here let's give these hot blooded demons something to talk about"

"Okay" Neasa stood up, then straddled Faith's knee and they locked lips.

Angel and Connor stared open mouthed whilst Lorne dropped his microphone.

* * *

**Well...what did ya think...bet your itchin to find out wot happens next LOL**

**Next chapter will be up soon :D**

**Please let us know wot you think, we love hearing your opinions:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well...here it is Chapter 3!**

**YunasOtherSelf - Glad you enjoyed Chapter 2, thanks for the great review, hope this chapter gives you more enjoyment!**

**Once again, we had so much fun writing this...i hope you all enjoy it too :D**

* * *

Every demon in the bar roared, standing from their seats bellowing many remarks their way.

Angel stayed stunned for what seemed ages, Connor sat unsure of what to do, it took a while but Connor finally got the nerve to nudge Angel from his mental state and motion for him to do something.

Angel stood from his chair waltzed over ad grabbed his baby girl off the lap of a rather disappointed slayer.

"Neasa...that's enough" Angel roared, noticing the demons cries of pleasure change to roars of anger.

"Wot...you demons not happy that Daddy broke this lil party up...she's only a child, you got a problem take it out with me!" Angel replied, pulling Neasa behind him.

Neasa backed a little further away from her father and motioned with her head for faith to follow. Never one to miss a bit of fun Faith followed.

When the demons all started laughing Angel wondered what was going on.

Connor coughed and said "At the bar Dad"

Angel looked and Neasa and Faith were sat stood near the bar kissing away.

Neasa looked at faith and said. "I've never kissed before"

Faith replied with "Ya could have fooled me girl"

"Have we finished yet?" Ness smiled

"Dunno shall we have another go just to make daddy combust"

Neasa grinned. "Yeah it's good fun"

Faith took a glance towards Angel and just as he looked over, she grabbed Neasa behind the back, leant her over and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

The bar's inhabitants lost control.

Every demon roared egging them on...but Angel had had enough.

"Faith...Faith...that's enough!" Angel yelled, finally grabbing the older slayers attention, as she planted a dazed Neasa back on her feet.

"Wow" Neasa muttered to herself, catching the look on her fathers face, feeling that maybe they had gone a little too far.

"Angel chill out dude, we were juz avin a laugh" Faith replied, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Faith you know that was too much, she's only sixteen...I knew you were crazy when you got goin but she's my daughter and..." before Angel cold finish Neasa butted in

"Dad...will you stop talking about me as if I'm not here! I not the little girl who you lost many years ago...I am a woman and I'm hot, accept that ok! I want to have fun, now don't blame Faith for any of this, it was my idea" Neasa yelled, walking towards her farther inch by inch, making him walk backwards in her strides.

She stopped and then he stopped, two sets of dark eyes regarded each other before Neasa started laughing. "I'm only kidding daddy. Just think though you were there for my first grown up kiss!"

Faith started laughing.

Angel frowned. "I'm not happy Neasa"

"Everyone else is" Connor grinned coming forward to save his sister again.

"Connor remember when I said you should take my side, this is kinda one of those moments" Angel groaned, his face as hard as stone, still staring his daughter in the eye.

"Sorry dad but I agree wiv Ness on this one...they were only having fun and you said yourself that she looked so happy up on that stage...lighten up" Connor added, joining his sister at her side, Faith coming up behind him, squeezing his butt.

"Thanks Jr knew you'd come through maybe I could show you a lil bit of what Neasa got" Faith laughed

Connor's face blushed, thankful for the dark lights as he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"I think you've done enough for one night Faith" Angel snapped

"Maybe we should go home" Neasa shyly stated, her confidence had slightly drained at the serous look she was receiving from her dad.

"That's a good idea...Lorne I'm sorry about what has happened here tonight" Angel apologised, now taking his glare from Neasa and regarding his years long friend.

"You joking the punters loved it…Neasa how would you like a more permanent place up on stage?"

"Yer I wou-" Neasa started only to be interjected by Angel "I don't know about that, we will have to talk it over another night" Angel jumped in, as Neasa sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Get her a pole for next time...' Connor said sniggering

Angel glared at Connor. 'Home all three of you!'

"But Dad..." Neasa started

"No HOME!" Angel shouted, pointing towards the door.

Faith grinned at Neasa "can't wait"

"Don't worry I will soften him up before we get back" Neasa said grinning widely, as she made her way to her fathers side, linking arms with him, winking back towards Faith, who only grinned back knowingly.

"That girl definitely knows how to work that man" Faith muttered to herself watching Neasa pull out all the stops, pouting and battering the eyelids.

"Car all of you now!"

"Is Faith still comin Daddy" Neasa grovelled

"I never said I was" Faith grumbled

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" Neasa implored

"Whatever, I brought luggage anyway to stop at yours"

Angel was still giving everyone his dark glare.

"We'll pick the luggage up and we're driving straight down"

Neasa pouted. "Why are you mad daddy, you know I'll get car sick if you're in a bad mood"

"Well you better sit in the front then hadn't you!"

Faith grinned at that.

"Juz get in the car and hopefully my mood will change on the way there...if your sick open your window" Angel snapped back

Connor looked horrified for a minute when he realised he would be alone in back with faith.

'Orrr Daddy I want to sit with Faith.' Neasa whined

"Well looks like your stuck wiv lil old me Con...this is gunna be fun" Faith purred out, linking arms with the young boy.

"Yer Dad maybe that is a better idea" Connor added, feeling slightly nervous

"Faith, you can sit up front with me...Connor keep an eye on your sister in the back, if she turns green, yell" Angel ordered, making the decision for them all.

"But Dad..."

"No Neasa just get in the car" Angel stated simply, slamming his door shut as he slid into the driver's seat.

They all complied, Neasa and Faith sullenly looking at each other with guilty eyes, quietly getting into the car.

Having picked up the luggage no-one spoke for a while. Neasa was feeling extremely guilty now, not because of the kissing but because it had upset her beloved daddy so much.

She began to feel nauseous but said nothing. Connor glanced at her then pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm about her.

"You were really good Nea..."

"SHUT UP!" Angel yelled

Faith stifled a laugh.

As she done so, she caught a cold glare form Angel besides her, quickly swallowing the laugh and resuming her silence looking out the window.

"…at singing" Connor finished glaring at the back of his dad's head.

"Thanks Connor" Neasa said quietly

Angel looked at his children through the mirror and inwardly smiled at the sight of Connor comforting his sister _they are good kids deep down...no matter how misunderstood they may seem_ Angel thought, continuing to drive to Sunnydale.

"Dad ya better stop the car Ness is gunna blow" Connor called as Neasa started to retch fresh air.

Angel grunted, but pulled over anyway, not wanting the car to smell of sick all they way to Sunnydale.

Neasa didn't hesitate to jump from the car, throwing herself over, retching into the bushes besides the car. Connor had slid out and was stood besides her, holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach and silently began to cry

Feeling her body shake with sobs, he put his arms around her shoulders and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"They're good kids Angel, they look out for each other, there's nothing better than that" Faith muttered to the vampire besides her, hearing him chuckle slightly at her response.

"What's so funny?" Faith asked confused

"Not funny, just the truth I guess...ever since they came back from...you know, they have always shared a connection stronger than I could ever comprehend, they always know how to make one another feel better and they definitely make a good team against me" Angel added, receiving a wide knowing smile from Faith.

Connor leant in the car. "Come on Dad play the game"

Angel looked at Faith "Neasa always wants me when she's not well" he climbed out of the car.

"Neasa baby...how you feeling?" Angel asked calmly, sliding his arms around her shoulder.

"Like crap...that has jus been crapped on" Neasa replied, clutching her stomach, woozing over her next wave of nausea.

Angel rubbed her back gently. "I'm still annoyed at you"

"Thanks Daddy" Neasa said right before another mountain of vomit emerged.

Angel instinctively jumped back, but still continued to rub Neasa's back "Let it our hunny"

"Sorry dad" Neasa whispered

"Sorry doesn't cover it Neasa, you went too far back there" Angel said, helping her straighten up.

"No I mean sorry, I was just sick on your shoes"

"No you weren't Neasa, I'm not that slow"

"Maybe next time then" She said scowling at him.

"She always this sick on road trips?" Faith asked a bored Connor sat in the back seat.

"Yup...she always had a thing for travelling, it comes from our childhood" Connor stated simply, peering out of the window checking whether they were coming back yet.

"Why's that then Conn?"

"She had a couple of bad run ins with witches, got dragged about and hung upside down. Put her in an enclosed space now and move her and its sick time"

"Well that explains things then" Faith said staring out the window along with Connor.

"She gunna be ok?"

"Yer she's tougher than you think, she'll be fine, giv her some time" Connor replied, sitting back in his seat

"I think I'm ok now, we can head back to the car" Neasa groaned, looking up to her father.

"You sure...I don't want you being sick in the car"

"Dad! Have you no faith in me" Neasa replied

"Yes and I think you have had a fair share as well tonight"

"I walked straight into that didn't I?" Neasa asked scrunching her face.

"Yup…now come on" Angel said, leading her back to the car, supporting her back with is arm.

'Daddy let Faith drive and sit in back with me.' Neasa said half to grovel and half because she really wanted him there.

"I don't think so" Angel looked horrified

"Please Daddy" Neasa said starting to sob.

"Go on Angel, I'll be fine, I can drive for a while...looks like Neasa really needs you right now" Faith offered, sympathising the little girl in front of her.

"Thanks Faith...come on then Neasa come back here with me" Angel stated, helping his daughter into the car.

"So I guess that puts me up front...with Faith?" Connor asked nervously

"Yup, come on kiddo I wont bite" Faith slurred, patting on the passenger seat besides her.

"Be careful driving" Angel said sternly

"Don't I always? Chill out, Ness has had enough"

"Yes of more than just being sick" Angel cut in

"Daddy" Neasa pouted

"Sorry it just wanted to be said" Angel said laughing for the first time since leaving Caritas.

"It was Faith Dad it could have been a boy from school" Connor said dryly wanting to see his dad's face.

Faith laughed, starting off on their journey to Sunnydale, every now and again looking back to make sure Neasa was ok and also enjoying teasing Connor buy giving him winks every so often causing him to straighten up and look straight ahead.

Angel's eyes widened. 'Boy what boy from school?'

Faith grinned at Connor then glanced back at Neasa "Told ya didn't I you've no chance with your dad"

"No chance of what, what the hells goin on I'm panicin now" Angel snapped

"Calm down Daddy...they're juz messin wiv ya!" Neasa added trying to calm her manic father as he went off muttering many words to himself.

"Yer chill Angel...but it wont be long till you'll av to av the birds and bees talk with ya little angel there" Faith said knowing she had pushed just the right buttons to drive Angel crazy, still testing his patience.

"What!" Angel almost choked out.

Connor almost choked himself when the realisation hit him that what Faith said was actually true "She's my sister I'll kill the bastard"

"At last" Angel smiled. "Now he's on my side"

"Who is he?" Connor asked lookin at Neasa.

"My god! You lot are terrible...there is no one...at the moment anyway, but even if there was, you have just given me all the reason not to tell you all...except Faith of course coz I tell her everything"

"Cheers girlfriend" Faith commented from the front.

"You better not Ness, I will find out somehow and I will kill the bastard!" Connor sniped becoming angry at the thought of anyone touching his little sister.

"Well done Son I'm proud of you" Angel said. "And know this Neasa when your brother has done I'll stick the bastards head on a stick"

"And that's when a boy's good to you" Fait grinned

"If either of you dare I will get my knives and I wont be the only one having problems wen it comes to relationships of a 'physical' kind...get me?" Neasa said rather coldly, eyeing both her brother and father.

"And she comes back snappin" Faith yelled from her spot at the wheel.

Connor looked at Neasa. "I'll take my chance any boy goes within two feet of you and I want to know"

"Connor I pass boys all day at fuckin school"

"Hey...Language" Angel snapped

"He said bastard" Neasa griped

"That was for a good cause" Connor said quickly

"Plus he was helping me win my case so I can let him off for that one" Angel replied.

"Yes it was. You've been warned get a boyfriend and I'll put you in a convent" Angel snarled.

Connor grinned. "Well said Dad"

"Guys...I am still here you know!" Neasa moaned, moving further away from her father.

"All of you shut up!" Faith yelled, slamming on the brakes causing everyone to fall forwards.

"Faith started it" Connor yelled.

"Right listen here you two chauvinists. Nothing bad will happen to Neasa because I will kill the bastard if it does. Not you Connor and not your dad. I love Neasa and will not let anyone hurt her and that includes you two. Are you listening?"

"Yer...sorry" Connor grunted, unable to make eye contact.

"Yer I hear you" Angel replied, him too unable to bring himself to look up, feeling bad about his rash reaction.

Angel looked at Neasa then at faith, "She's my baby"

"Yer but she is also a young woman who is growing up. She's my Babe too, now shut up will ya" Faith started driving again.

Angel complied, Neasa feeling glad to have Faith on her side.

But as Angel's grip loosened a little she pulled in close. "I'm still your baby daddy"

Faith and Connor rolled their eyes.

Angel's heart skipped a beat, (figuratively speaking).

"I only love you too much, you know that don't you?" Angel said reassuring a snug Neasa cuddle in his arms.

"I know Daddy and I wouldn't want it any other way" Neasa replied, giving him one of her genuine smiles that always made his heart melt.

* * *

**There you have it chapter 3 phew :D**

**Hope you like it, hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon :D**

**Please review, we love to hear what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep another chapter we are definately busy writers LOL**

**This was especially fun to write given Neasa's character...you will understand once you have read it :D**

**On with the story...**

* * *

Buffy looked up as the door to the Magic Shop opened. She knew before he entered that it was Angel.

Her heart leapt to the back of her throat at the sight of him...he still looked as handsome as she remembered and even more so due to not having seen him in years.

"Ah Angel, fantastic. Take a seat will you" Giles smiled and nodded to the large table where Buffy sat.

"Thanks Giles but I have the twins and Faith with me" Angel said quietly

Silence was broken by Neasa chasing Connor through the doorway yelling "Give it back!"

"Sod off Ness...it's my ipod!" Connor yelled, spinning abruptly as Neasa tried to grab it from him.

"But Dirty is my fave song"

Neasa couldn't be bothered to argue with him so she jumped on his back and followed through into a roll, using her momentum to bring Connor down with her. Connor immediately found his bearings and forward kicked sending Neasa falling backwards off of him.

Faith came in, pulled Neasa onto her feet and grabbed her hand. "Stand here and behave!" she turned to Buffy. "Hi B, this is my babe Neasa"

"He started it!" Neasa shouted, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Bloody hell Ness did you really just do that...how old are you?"

"Shut up shit head!" Neasa threw back.

"Connor get over here!" Angel snapped

''Give it a rest Girlfriend it's only a song.' Faith grinned.

All the while Buffy and Giles sat stunned in their seats, watching this scene fold out before them.

"No it was Dirteeeeeeeeeee" Neasa grinned back.

"NEASA! Behave or I'll kick your butt all the way back to LA" Angel snarled.

"Daddy that's not very nice"

"Wait DADDY!" Buffy shouted from her spot at the table, frozen unable to move from confusion and basically emotional turmoil.

"He's not your dad as well is he?" Connor grinned

Angel looked over at a shocked Buffy, now completely aware that he had forgotten to mention...EVER that he had kids.

"I think you should be all with the explainy right about now!" Buffy sternly stated, rising form her chair.

"Daddy's getting done" Neasa giggled

"Buffy I can explain...Neasa quiet!" Angel sniped behind him, as he turned his attention back to Buffy once again.

Buffy looked half the much hurt as she felt, as she watched Angel converse with his...children.

"Neasa...nice name" was all Buffy could think to say

Faith pushed Neasa forward. "'I'll do it for ya. This is Neasa, Connor over there is her twin bro. Angel had a dark moment and had it away with Darla. Result these two idiots. They disappeared to a hell dimension of all places and came back just over four years ago. They really should only be five which is probably why they act so childish sometimes!" Faith rolled out.

Buffy looked at Angel.

"About sums it up" He said quietly

Buffy was lost for words...for once. She referred back to Faith "Thanks for that...so what are you doing here?"

"This is my Babe and my Babe needed me" she said this partly to piss Buffy off and it was working.

"Good for you" Buffy retorted, Faith seriously pissing her off already but she wasn't going to let her know that.

Before anymore could be said Dawn came jumping through the magic shop front door, listening to music on her phone.

Completely caught up in her music she didn't see Connor standing in the doorway, she practically fell on top of him, shocking herself from her musical get-a-way.

"Oh my god I am so sorry...if you need any help with magic stuff ask the old English man over there" Dawn said gaining herself again, mentally noting how cute this boy looked, as she made her way over to the table walking past Buffy and mindlessly saying hi to Angel.

"Hi Angel...ANGEL!" What are you doing here?"

Neasa pouted.

Connor was dazed as he watched the bouncy brunette stumble over her words when noticing his father.

Neasa pouted more why was that young girl talking to her daddy.

"Dawn...hi...well...I...Giles called me" Just then both Buffy and Dawn looked over to the man they saw as a father and gave him a serious look.

"He's here...with his children!" Buffy stated to her sister, pointing towards Connor and Neasa stood besides Faith.

Neasa gave a smug smile

"Children" Dawn chocked smiling awkwardly towards Connor who she moments ago told to ask Giles for help around the shop...her cheeks burned with redness.

"Hi" Connor shyly said lifting his hand into a coy wave.

Neasa glared at her brother.

"Faith...what are you doing here...have you killed someone again?" Dawn asked, only just noticing the dark haired slayer.

Before another word could be uttered Neasa had Dawn by the throat and slammed against the wall. "Pardon?"

Buffy went to step in but Faith intercepted. "No B, do not touch Ness"

Angel grabbed Neasa and pulled her away from Dawn. "Neasa, I'm going to lose my temper"

"But Daddy you heard what that cow said about Faith...she don't deserve my pity" Neasa sniped, staring coldly Dawn's way.

"Angel control you kids" Buffy almost spat out, taking Dawn aside checking that she was ok.

"Don't tell me how to control my children...it was Dawn who provoked it" Angel said instinctively protecting his kids.

"Yer thanks Daddy" Neasa said smugly, standing besides her father, giving Dawn evils, already sure she hated the girl.

"That's enough...everyone!" Giles finally shouted, smacking a book onto the table, coming over to join the family feud taking place in his magic shop.

Faith couldn't hide the quiet laugh that escaped her and received a hard glare from Giles.

Neasa looked her way and the both shared a wicked smile.

Angel didn't miss it. "Two minutes everyone, I need to have a word outside with MY daughter!" He grabbed Neasa's wrist and hauled her outside.

Faith followed.

"Daddy...get off me...you're hurting me!" Neasa wined

"Shut up! I warned you Neasa and you continued to provoke me!" Angel spat out, his rage at boiling point.

"Angel ease up...It weren't all her" Faith added pulling his hands off her wrists.

Neasa took her writs close to her chest, rubbing them soothingly.

Faith sighed. "Angel give the girl a break, not literally of course. She's only a kid"

"Make your damned mind up!" Angel snapped. "This much I do know, carry on and I will be kicking your butt big time. Do You Hear Me?"

Neasa pouted and looked at the floor.

"Do you hear me?" Angel said again this time louder, shaking her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Yes daddy" Neasa said barely above a whisper, she had never seen him like this and she was scared.

"Good...now get in the car!"

"What?" Neasa said abruptly

"Faith take her to Buffy's house, I don't want her here making more trouble"

Faith glared at Angel "Get a grip Angel; she's your soddin daughter. She's not going to disobey you now anyway"

Connor came outside and looked at his sister. "You okay Ness?"

"No she's not, your dad's giving her a hard time AGAIN" Faith yelled.

"Dad give it a rest she was only lookin out for Faith! You're the one who taught us to look out for each other…its not like she got her soddin knives out!" Connor swooped in trying to save his sister.

Angel sighed defeated again. "Go back in and behave. ALL OF YOU!"

Connor grabbed Neasa's hand and led her back in. Faith smiled to herself that would piss dawn off cause she definitely had a thing for Connor.

Angel waited for Faith to go in then followed.

Buffy was sat at the table her head in her hands, Dawn over by the counter staring into the distance obviously deep in thought.

Dawn watched as the very cute Connor came back in leading his demonic sister by the hand. He then proceeded to pull her to stand close to him protectively.

Neasa looked over at Dawn wickedly, making the most of Connors sympathy, taking his hand in hers.

Dawn didn't know anything about this girl but she was sure that she must have gotten the most of Angelus's bad side.

Buffy looked up. "Okay, everyone sit down and let's talk"

Angel walked past his children, pulling them along with him. "Daddy I can walk alone!" Neasa sniped, pulling her arms from his grip...quickly catching herself as Angel glared at her with dark eyes.

Angel pulled out a chair and glared at Neasa. "Sit There!"

"I want to sit with Connor"

Angel not looking to get into another argument pulled up another chair "There you are...now SIT!"

Neasa obliged, looking at Connor who only shrugged and sat down besides her.

Dawn watched the twins closely, completely oblivious to the conversation going on around her.

"Hey Conn...that cow has totally got the hots for you" Neasa whispered in his ear, making sure Angel didn't notice they were talking.

"Sod off Ness...you think?" Connor asked eagerly.

Angel missed nothing; he slammed his hand down on Neasa's leg making her yell.

Connor gave a slight chuckle, which only infuriated Neasa more, she grabbed the pencil from the table and stabbed it hard into his leg "Don't laugh at me Conn!" Neasa seethed through pain gritted teeth.

Connor was about to say something but backed down with the very forbidding glare his dad was giving him. Plus his sister had started spinning the pencil which was not a good sign.

Neasa noticed that Dawn was captivated by the spinning pencil, she had a wicked thought and contemplated what her father would do, but she wouldn't miss anything to see Dawn's reaction. She fastened the spinning and sent the pencil shooting across the room, wedging into the book that Dawn was 'supposedly' reading.

"Ahh!" Dawn yelped dropping the book, Neasa practically on the floor in laughter, Faith not far behind.

Angel looked at his daughter but his glare did nothing to cease her laughter. Worse still even Connor was smiling. "Neasa!"

She couldn't answer for laughing.

Faith's laughter had matched hers now but she knew Angel was about to go bang.

Much to everyone's surprise it was Buffy who lost it first.

"STOP IT!" Buffy yelled, her chair falling behind her as she stood, she even made Dawn jump and that was unusual.

Neasa hadn't stopped at the blonde woman's shout, her father looking towards Buffy with shock in his eyes.

Neasa got to her feet and Connor gulped. Before anyone had time to speak two blades were whirling.

Faith got to her side "Hope you know what you're doin babe"

"Yep...I've spared with you before Faith...this puny little slayer can't be no match to me"

Buffy's glare turned colder than Angel's, as she circled around the table, apparently unimpressed by Neasa's knife spinning.

"Connor…you with me?" Neasa asked, backing away from the table.

Connor got to his feet. "Of course, I always am" he glared at the blonde slayer.

Dawn didn't know what to do...she felt so insignificant in a room with super powered beings, she had no power of her own and more than ever she hated herself for it.

Neasa continued to spin her knives, the speed increasing, she let one go and Buffy easily jumped out of the way, rolling across the floor, to dodge the flying blade.

'Well B that was lucky.' Faith quipped

Neasa was back to spinning two.

"Faith do you mind...kinda busy" Buffy grunted back as she rose to her feet.

"Show her wot you got Neasa" Faith shouted, taking a seat to watch the action.

Angel got up from his seat grabbed the knives from Neasa while they were spinning, dragged her by the wrist to a chair where he sat down and pulled her to sit on his lap. Half to protect her and half because he was convinced the only way to control her was to hang on to her.

Neasa pouted.

Connor sighed and sat beside them.

Faith grinned. "She really is a daddy's girl B"

Buffy glared. "Well maybe DADDY can control her!"

"DADDY just did" Angel snapped

Buffy sat back in her seat, hoping to resume their conversation without anymore disruptions.

Neasa leant against Angel's chest, partly to annoy the slayer and partly to resume some of his favour back.

"Can we get back to discussing the matter at hand" Giles interrupted, once again, after patiently waiting for the drama to subside.

"Go for it G-Man" Faith grinned "my little fire crackers all burnt out for now"

Neasa was just about to respond when Angel glared at her, daring her to challenge his patience.

Neasa shut her mouth, looking back towards Buffy "Please continue I won't say anything more" She said politely, almost mockingly.

"It seems there is a minor problem with Buffy's power, it decreases without any warning and then rectifies.' Giles said in a serious tone. 'Willow is currently working on spells. Being a first class witch now..."

Connor looked at Angel with wide eyes.

Angel immediately felt Neasa jolt in his arms at the mentioning of witches.

"What the fuck is that about a witch?" Connor asked feeling highly protective of his sister.

"Is there a problem?" Buffy asked innocently, noticing the daunt looks on each of their faces.

"Yer there's a bloody problem!" Connor yelled back

"Speaking of...Hello Willow" Giles smiled

Neasa gasped, her heart was pounding, she went into a cold sweat, her grip tightened around Angels shoulders.

Willow walked further into the magic shop, oblivious to the problem ahead of her.

Neasa thought she could control herself, but as Willow came nearer, she found it harder to breath, Connor noticed her reaction and stood protectively in front of her, blocking Willow from coming any closer.

"Stay where you are!" Connor said quietly so only Willow could hear him, his voice carrying much of the same tone his father had when he was serious.

Willow did, glancing at everyone in turn. Neasa failed to hold back she pulled away from Angel and began to vomit.

'Bloody Hell!' Giles stated

Neasa began to shake uncontrollably, Angel went to go to her, but Connor beat him to it...staring back to his father, motioning for him to wait behind.

"Neasa...Ness...look at me...Look at me!" Connor said more sternly when he didn't get a response.

"I'm not a bad witch" Willow said gently.

Neasa retched fresh air.

Connor pulled his sister towards the door and outside.

Faith got up. "I'll go Ange, find out what the plan is"

Once outside Neasa was catching her breath back finally, Connor with his arms about her shoulders.

"Fucking hell Conn...she scared me shitless" Neasa gasped out, now laughing along with her brother and the drama of the situation.

"So what are we here for Giles?" Angel asked, his concern now for his little girl.

"Buffy needs additional support at the moment, should her powers subside whilst fighting the consequences could be well critical at the very least"

"I don't need body guards" Buffy snapped

"Buffy...I understand why you would rebel against the idea, but the truth is you are not a full strength and until we figure out what is happening, you will need help" Giles continued, sympathising with his slayer.

"Look, fine whatever count us in. Work out a system and we'll go along with it. I really need to see to my daughter" Angel sighed

"Sorry Angel...I didn't mean to scare her...hang on did you say daughter?" willow questioned, sighs going all round.

"Angel go...I will fill her in" Buffy replied

Angel rushed outside, after thanking Buffy with a longful stare.

"Connor is she ok?" Angel asked attentively, at the sight of her leant against his shoulder.

"Bloody witches...forget much!" Connor replied, Neasa looking up and running into her fathers willing arms.

Angel held his daughter tight, her fear of witches was not without cause. Over the years she had failed to have a good experience or notice one anyway. Angelus had been brought back by witches; Neasa had watched his very dark side and even become hooked on feeding from her father's blood. Something she still did though rarely now.

"We gonna find somewhere to go it's gonna be light soon" Faith offered

"Yer right...well I don't suppose Buffy will let us stay after Neasa's most friendly greeting" Connor sniggered

"We can always use the old mansion" Faith grinned

"Don't think that's a good idea Faith...too many memories" Angel shot back, receiving funny looks from his children.

"What's that then dad?" Neasa asked interested

"Nothing you need to hear...now you are going to go inside and apologise to Buffy and if you have to beg her to let us stay...I don't really wanna sun bathe out here when the sun comes up"

"No I'm ill" Neasa pouted

Buffy came out and threw a bunch of keys at faith. "Let yourselves in it will be light soon hurry"

"Thanks B"

"Well...there you go Dad and no apology" Neasa said grinning widely

"Shut up...come on lets go" Angel said defeated, heading to the car.

Buffy sat down and groaned. "Can things get anymore complicated?"

"Always unfortunately Buffy" Giles sympathised

"Connor was nice" Dawn said cheerfully

"And his sister is extremely good with knives" Buffy reminded

"Ah yes...Neasa is quite the character" Giles added

Dawn nodded. "Don't think she liked me much" Dawn said recalling the knife incident.

"No I don't think she did. But you didn't give her much reason to" Buffy proclaimed

"I still can't believe Angel has kids" Willow interrupted, still trying to think it all through.

"Twins too...that is definitely strange, given it was a vampiric pregnancy" Giles responded.

"Right I suggest you patrol in two teams" Giles interrupted. "Buffy go with Angel and Willow and leave Faith with the youngsters"

"What about me" Dawn complained

"You're going home and staying with Xander young lady" Buffy ordered

"Fine but I don't have to like it" Dawn blurted out crossing her arms.

Buffy rolled her eyes her sisters dramatises, bringing her attention swiftly back to Giles.

"I suggest you go home Buffy and sort out your guest. See if some semblance of order can be attained" Giles nodded

Buffy got to her feet and nodded "Come on Dawn, sorry Willow I'll speak to you in a while"

"No worries Buff...I get with the craziness" Willow smiled watching her friend leave the magic shop.

* * *

**Well...what do you think? Hope you liked it :D**

**PLEASE review we luv to hear what you all think :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well...Here's chapter 5...bet you're dying to know what happens next hehe**

**Well without any more delay...on with the story...**

* * *

Buffy hesitated at her front door, before opening the door...today had been hectic and she didn't know if she could handle anymore. She continued to look at the door, dreading what was behind it...Angel. If he had shown up without children she may have been able to handle his presence...but it was the youngsters that were affecting her.

Angel was just walking into the living room to check on everyone, when he suddenly caught Buffy's scent. He stopped in his tracks and put his hand to the door...not to open it, but to feel the closeness he desired so much to Buffy...a closeness that he knew they couldn't have.

Buffy put her hand to the door, somehow trying to feel Angel...she knew it sounded silly but it was all she had.

After a long moment Buffy finally opened the door, surprised to come face to face with Angel himself.

They exchanged small smiles and then Buffy followed Angel into the living room.

Neasa looked up, regarding Buffy with no more than a nod.

Xander was highly fascinated by Neasa's twirling abilities and had her twirling anything he could lay his hands to. At the moment that was a screwdriver.

Connor was sat on the couch watching, he glanced at Dawn as she followed Buffy and his dad.

Dawn smiled widely as she caught a glimpse of Connor, however her smile quickly dissipated at the sight of Neasa twirling a screwdriver in her hand.

Connor took note of Dawns reaction and nudged Neasa, motioning for her to stop spinning...immediately catching on that it was for Dawns sake, she carried on, picking up one of her knifes spinning that in her other hand along with the screwdriver. Grinning wickedly Dawns way.

"Neasa! ENOUGH!" Angel ordered, his voice deepening.

Neasa obliged dis-heartedly, slowing the objects to a slow spin.

'Keep acting like a spoilt childish brat Neasa and I will treat you like one!' Angel growled

That was it Neasa felt a PMT moment creeping up. Slamming the screwdriver down she stayed twirling the knife steadily. 'I don't think so.'

"Neasa...just calm down your not helping anyone here" Connor added, agreeing with his dad for once.

'Shut up Connor juz coz you're just trying to impress Dawny.'

"Bloody hell Ness...all you ever do is stir things up!" Connor yelled, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"No I spin things up Connor!" his sister snapped back.

"Neasa sit down and put the knife away!" Angel said again this time more sternly

"What if I don't want to?" Neasa replied, the knife in her hand only increasing in speed

"This is ridiculous! What is up with you...do you feel jealous that there are other people here daring to take away your Daddy's attention...you need to grow up!" Buffy almost shouted, looking the young blond directly in the eye

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Neasa retorted, her anger only growing

"You are acting like a spoilt brat! Just giv up the tough girl facade, we already know that you can defend for yourself...no one is trying to take Angel away form you" Dawn added into the mix, careful not to get too close to the knife spinning girl.

Not a good move from Dawn sticking her nose in and Connor, Angel and Faith all knew it. The latter jumped to her feet and grabbed Neasa's hand before the blade was launched.

Neasa passed the knife to Faith. 'Okay Faith I'm good.'

"Neasa babe calm down before someone gets hurt" Faith whispered and slowly stepped back. Wrong move Dawn was up against the wall with another of Neasa's blades held beneath her chin.

"Get the hell away from me you crazy bitch!" Dawn yelled, as Neasa stood with her pinned to the wall a blade touching her pale skin.

"Shut up!" Neasa shouted, really hating towards this girl but unsure why she made her so mad.

"Neasa...if I have to come over there, I swear I will kick your butt so bad, you wont be able to sit for weeks" Angel roared, hi voice a loud boom in the small proximity of the room.

Neasa glared at Dawn and dropped her knife to the floor.

Connor stood up, his sister never threw down her knives and he guessed what was about to happen correctly.

She swept Dawn's feet from underneath her and smiled as she landed with a bang on the floor, crouching to pick up her knife she gave Dawn a dark glare before marching before Angel and saying 'Go for it, it was worth more than you can deal.'

Buffy flew across to Dawn whilst Angel glared at his defiant daughter

Connor's attention was very quickly drawn back to Neasa and the dark look Angel was giving her. He felt sorry for Dawn but not as sorry for his sister who he knew wouldn't be able to sit for weeks.

"Neasa! You better run coz if you don't I will not hesitate to do it here in front of everyone!" Angel spat out, astounded at how angry he was...beyond surprised at the way his daughter was acting.

"Catch me if you can!" Neasa threw back leaving the room, with a flick of her hair

Neasa made for the door and the safety of the daylight. Angel as fast as ever grabbed her before she had time to open it and dragged her into the kitchen.

Connor and Faith exchanged worried glances

"Neasa what is your problem? You are acting like a bloody child!" Angel seethed, throwing his daughter into a chair.

'I'm okay Buffy, I'm okay.' Dawn said getting to her feet and pushing her sister away to stop her fussing. "She's crazy though!" she added over the room's deathly silence.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you don't know the first thing about her…or me" Connor retorted leaving the room to find his sister.

Faith looked at Buffy then dawn then back to Buffy. 'He's right You don't know them, they are fantastic kids.'

'Good for you being part of the family.' Buffy spat

'Jealous B?'

'Of You never! You stole my body remember Faith?'

'Don't I know it and I was glad to get mine back!'

'Look this is silly.' Xander said quietly. 'We're arguing over kids.'

"Xanders right...B you really need to get to know these kids, you have no idea what they have been through and I'm talkin more than you" Faith added

Before Buffy could reply everyone silenced at the sound of a thud against the wall, probably a body being slammed against it.

They were all sent back into silence by Connor yelling 'Touch her again Dad and I'll fuckin stake you.'

"What the hell is going on in there?" Xander asked

"Is Angel always so...aggressive with his kids?" Buffy asked cautiously to Faith, with a hint of sympathy in her voice

"As I said B...you don't know his kids" Faith concluded.

"But they have been pretty quick to make judgements of their own...I've got the bruises on my ass to prove it" Dawn threw in, rubbing her back side.

'You're very lucky Dawn; she could have done so much more!' Faith snorted, smiling to herself.

"I don't disagree with that for one second" Dawn exclaimed

"Neasa...put that carving knife down!" Everybody heard Angel shout all the way from the kitchen

"Don't ya trust me Da?" Neasa yelled.

'Shit she's callin him Da that's never a good sign.' Faith said quietly

Everyone hearing another thud went deathly silent again.

"Bloody hell...someone should really go and see if they're all ok" Xander said worriedly

"Na this is what they do...they fight it out...if all goes quiet that's when we worry" Faith answered

'Put the knife down Neasa or I'll give you another!' Angel snarled

Connor yelled Faith's name and she sighed, 'Better go my Fire Cracker must be getting a beating, Connor can't stand it' she headed for the kitchen.

Faith was gone before she could hear any of their replies.

'Beating?' Buffy looked at Xander with wide eyes

Everyone stared at each other waiting for another noise to come.

'She deserves one.' Dawn tutted

"Dawn!" Buffy retorted "maybe..." Buffy whispered after, seeing Dawns eyebrows raise

Faiths voice came loud and clear. 'You've made your point Angel. Neasa give me the knife.'

"But Faith!" Neasa whined

"KNIFE...NOW!" Faith yelled, there was silence and then the back door slammed.

'You Bastard dad, you didn't have to hit her!' Connor yelled and the door slammed again

'Well done Angel, way to go.!' Faith snarled and the door slammed again

Buffy exhaled before entering the kitchen. 'Angel?'

Angel looked at Buffy. 'Just give me a little time Buffy.'

She nodded and went back into the room

Buffy looked at her friends in the living with wide eyes "He's needs time guys...I guess having kids is stressful"

Very little was said as Buffy showed Angel to a room, it was nearly dusk and he had sat quietly in the kitchen all day. They had exchanged a little conversation over what was happening but his mind was miles away.

When dusk finally came Buffy was ready and waiting, he gave a small smile and they left the house.

'What did you do to her Angel?' Buffy asked once they were keeping pace down the Sunnydale's main road.

"Nothing I haven't done before" He simply replied, avoiding eye contact

"Oh" Buffy whispered, unsure how to react to such information.

"I don't beat my kids Buffy I love them more than anything" Angel quickly cut in, not wanting her thinking the worst of him.

"I didn't say you did" Buffy quipped also a bit peeved that he loved them more than anything.

"But you were thinking it"

"So how old are they" Buffy asked trying to change the subject

"16...but in reality like 5"

Buffy gave a little laugh 'I know I remember Faith saying now.'

"But everything else Faith said was also true...I lost them one" Angel stated, his head hung low, feeling racks of guilt spill from its well kept hiding place

"But you found them again...that is what's important" Buffy comforted

'Neasa twice, she was taken by witches.'

'Ah that's why she doesn't like them. Willow is still panickin over that little incident."

'Understatement, she's terrified.'

"So wot did happen to her...if you don't mind me asking?" Buffy questioned carefully

'She was taken before she came back with Connor and subjected to cruelties. The second time it cost me my soul and Willow was drafted in to bring it back.'

"Oh I remember that" Buffy replied 'I didn't know what it was about though. What about Angelus?'

Angel looked at her. 'Loves Neasa very much.' He didn't tell Buffy of the unthinkable thing he subjected his daughter to.

'Angel, I know you're not going to be content until you find your kids so I suggest you look at the facts.'

'Which are?'

'Two sixteen year olds and Faith!'

'The Bronze.' They said together

'Which is where Xander has gone with Dawn!' Buffy suddenly exclaimed "Let's go!" she said beginning her march towards the bronze, Angel keeping up easily by her side, the familiar directions returning as though he had never been away from Sunnydale.

* * *

"Faith...don't look now, but that guy over there is totally checkin you out!" Neasa said into Faith's ear.

"No babe its you he's lookin at...not me"

Faith spun Neasa round on the dance floor so she was facing the guy, catching a satisfying glance, she spun her back around "Yup...definitely you" Faith laughed, smiling widely at the young woman.

Neasa looked ill whilst Faith laughed.

* * *

Buffy stood open mouthed as she saw Faith giving it her all on the dance floor, who was she smooching. Soddin hell it was Neasa. '

'Let's grab a drink.' Buffy said quickly and steered Angel to the counter. He agreed and followed her to the bar.

* * *

Connor sat at a table talking to Xander so that was a good sign

"So Connor Neasa got the whole knife spinning thing...wot about you?" Xander asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I kick ass" Connor replied smugly, thinking back to the many fights he had won.

"Don't let Buffy hear ya say that...she'll get intimidated" Xander quipped back.

* * *

Angel turned around from the counter he was no idiot, he knew his kids were in. Glancing at Connor and Xander he then picked out Dawn talking to a group of girls. Lastly his dark eyes located his beloved baby huddled up to Faith on the dance floor.

"Not again" he muttered to himself.

Making his way over to the table he sat next to Connor who refused to look at him.

Buffy sat next to Xander and ignored the atmosphere; it was quite easy with the loud music.

Neasa saw her father sat next to Connor and momentarily met his gaze before looking away with a hurt expression on her face.

Connor glanced at his father. 'You shouldn't have done that.'

'Done what exactly Connor?'

'Bust her nose!'

'I didn't bust her nose!'

'Yes you did!'

'No I didn't Connor, She got all worked up and her nose bust.'

'Yeah right!'

'Have you thought about asking her?' Angel asked quickly.

'No.' Connor replied looking to the floor.

"Well how would you know then?" Angel snapped.

Connor shrugged. "Geez...look who's gettin touchy...just go and talk to her, you know you want to"

"What if she won't talk to me?" Angel asked sensitively.

"What, you two break up the Wuss & Baby Show" Connor rolled his eyes.

By now Neasa had dragged Faith further onto the dance floor, keeping her father's where about in her perpetual vision. "Faith he keeps looking at us" she whispered.

"So what do you say...we really give him something to look at" Faith grinned, loosely hanging her arms around Neasa's shoulders.

'Thought you'd never suggest it.' Neasa replied smiling.

Faith was stunned and looked at Neasa, her eyes were filled with sadness and longing, pulling her close Faith brushed her lips tenderly against hers and manipulated their bodies in time with the slow music. Neasa allowed Faith to tease her lips, feeling the longing and tenderness that lie there. Angel, Connor and everyone else became lost to them both.

Buffy's jaw was almost to the floor and as Angel made a move and stood up she rose with him, snatching his arm. 'No Angel, now's not the time...dance with me.'

Xander on the other hand couldn't help but stare, he was stunned at the scene unfolding before him. Before he had time to think anything else, he felt a sharp crack to the back of his head...looking behind him he saw a stern faced Willow.

"Will...I...it isn't what it looks like" Xander stuttered, his words lost on deaf ears, as Willow now too stood gazing upon the two girls "Now who's staring?" Xander joked, pushing Willow from her trance

"I wasn't staring...much" She whispered, grinning widely

Connor stared in disbelief, first his sister was cosying up to a slayer and now his dad was cosying up to the other.

"And again I say Wuss & Baby" he muttered to himself.

'What?' Dawn asked.

"Them lot, usually its Ness and Dad, not it's Buffy and Dad and Ness and Faith...they're all the same...wuss and babies" Connor rolled, out forgetting himself letting his thoughts roll out in the open

"I know what you mean...but that with Faith...it's a little freaky don't you think?" Dawn asked honestly leaning closer to Connor, feeling all the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the proximity of their closeness

'Err no, Neasa is anything but freaky.'

'Ok how many girls do you know that spin knives and kiss other girls?'

'Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr, not sure really.' Connor replied.

'Do ya wanna dance?' Dawn asked suddenly.

'Do you want to live? My sister will kill you.'

"I can handle your sister...well I can just get Buffy to beat her up" Dawn laughed, taking Connor's hand, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor

'No-one beats my sister up.' Connor said quickly

'Except your dad.' Dawn cut in

"Hey...don't even start with that...you don't know what goes on in our family" Connor quipped stopping before they reached the dance floor

"I...I'm sorry" Dawn stuttered, her face dropping at the serious tone of Connor's voice

"Look I will dance with you but back off my family." he continued to lead her onwards

"I get it, really I do" Dawn comforted, slipping into Connor's arms easily, the feel of his strong arms around her waist sending chills through her spine.

* * *

Buffy felt so good in Angel's arms. He drank in the scent of her and pulled her body tightly to his. It was hard to believe it had been so long ago since he had held her. The passion reunited inside him and he didn't ever want to move away from her.

Buffy felt safe and loved, captured within Angel's strong arms she wanted time to stand still and the moment to never go away. She couldn't believe how much she still missed him. He would always be the love of her life.

* * *

Faith put her face close to Neasa's and gave a rare soft smile before drawing her young partner in for another kiss. Her lips tasted sweet like honey, her innocence and youth an aphrodisiac so powerful Faith felt unusually overwhelmed. Neasa felt like she was exploding inside, new and powerful feeling gushing forth as she joined in each and every kiss.

* * *

"Come on Xander I feel left out...come dance with me" Willow pined pouting her lips

"Who am I to decline a woman to the dance floor" Xander replied, taking his best friend by the hand, moving to join the rest of hi friend and family on the dance floor

Willow smiled brightly, cherishing the friendship she shared with Xander.

* * *

As the music ceased and everyone moved away from the dance floor Neasa and Faith were miles and miles away. Buffy led Angel by the hand both of then turned back to look at Connor and Dawn talking quietly as they made their way back to their seats but what about Neasa. Angel Looked back to where his baby girl was doing far more than playing games.

Buffy held tight onto Angel's hand. 'I'm telling you Angel do nothing, sit down here next to me and wait it out.'

"But she's my baby girl." Angel anguished, taking Buffy's advice, taking to the seat besides her, still mostly entranced by the scent that was the love of his love and always would be

'Plus she's kissing a girl.' Dawn griped

'Pardon!' Willow snapped what's wrong with that

"Nothing Willow" Angel responded kindly, calming the offended witch.

No-one was prepared for what happened next -

A skimpily dressed girl wandered up to the loved up Faith and said something. The next thing anyone saw was Neasa holding the girl by the throat and launching her full power across the empty dance floor.

Angel was quick to his feet, rushing towards his daughter...surprised to feel Buffy not far behind him.

Faith laughed. 'Come here girlfriend that was awesome.'

"Thanks...that was impressive wasn't it?" Neasa gasped proudly, smiling widely back at Faith

Angel reached his daughter, his face automatically giving away his anger.

"Daddy before you start you should really know what she said...you would totally back me up on this one" Neasa rushed, noticing her fathers face soften slightly..._slightly_.

"Talk fast" Angel seethed, Buffy running from his side to help the poor girl sprawled out across the floor unconscious.

'Plus did none of you realise she is a soddin vampire.' Faith grinned.

"What!" Angel id surprised, angrier that he hadn't been able to sense a vampire in the midst of all this...he certified himself that it must have been his attraction to Buffy that messed with his senses

Buffy hadn't heard this news and was let in for a big shock when the girl who presumed out cold on the floor, suddenly burst to life, throwing Buffy off of her about 10 ft it the air, she landed with a thud on top one of the snooker tables

"Damn vampire chicks...they are always so catty" Buffy muttered, flipping herself up, thankful that her powers hadn't decided to go now that she was about to face a vampire

She grabbed one of the balls, hauling the vampire's way; it happily smashed into the side of her face, cracking her perfectly flawless skin.

She didn't need to bother Connor dusted her immediately she walked back to the dance floor

"You ok?" Connor asked about to help the slayer off of the table, but there was no need as she effortlessly dropped down off the side her self.

"Yer I'm fine...but she wont be hitting on any more girls from now on" Buffy remarked about the now dusted vamp.

"That's not as easy to say over here though" Connor quipped, pointing back to his sister and Faith who were giggling about something

"You know what...you may be right" Buffy laughed

'That's okay but if Dad blows she's gunna get it big time and he doesn't look best happy.'

"He never used to be this temperamental...what are you kids doing to him" Buffy asked smiling oddly Connor's way.

"Ask Ness...she is always playin up"

"I find it hard to believe that you aren't playing a part in this too though"

"Maybe...but we're siblings we're supposed to fight"

"Not literally though" Buffy responded, walking with Him to stand back besides Angel.

Neasa met Angel's dark stare and it was the hardest thing she'd done to not look away 'Daddy just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you.'

Connor glared at Neasa 'What the hells up Ness?'

'Connor back off, this is not about you.'

Willow had gone with Xander to get drinks, but was surprised to find no one back in their seats. She scanned the club; spotting them in the middle of the dance floor…Angel did not look happy.

"Xand…look they're over there, I think we missed something Angel looks like he's gunna explode" Willow explained

"Come on" Xander said moving Willow along with him.

The heat of the argument had subsided by the time they reached them. Willow noticed Neasa's glare shoot quickly her way, her eyes widening, fear consuming her stance.

"Neasa wait...don't throw up again please...I am not going to hurt you really" Willow soothed, putting her hands up defendingly.

"Please...look trust me...come with me a minute...Angel and Connor can come too if you want, but i want to show you something" Willow offered cautiously.

"You not gunna hang me upside down are ya?" Neasa sniped

"No of course not...i promise, come on" Willow gestured for her to follow, leading her up the stairs. Connor followed, telling Angel to wait with the others.

Willow stood looking over the balcony, watching the Sunnydale's students dance. She looked back at Neasa and smiled brightly "Come on...I won't hurt you"

"I hope you aint thinking of hangin me over there" Neasa answered, very wary of the red haired witch

"Neasa I'm right here if she tries anything I'll slit her throat" Connor added

"I definitely wont be hangin you then...I like my throat" Willow said sarcastically, her hand instinctively going to rub her throat

Neasa complied, feeling safer knowing that Connor was there for her

"Look down there...see that geek over by the side...watch" Willow said her smile growing wider at the look of curiosity Neasa's face. She whispered some ancient words to herself, something that Neasa couldn't understand, but before she knew it, the geek was instantly turned into a muscle bulging hottie.

"Whoa...how" Neasa started watching the now gorgeous man stride into the dance floor, to be flooded with masses of women

"Magic...you see it doesn't always have to be bad"

"Watch this..." Willow once again performed the same routine of ancient words, only this time sparkling flowers fell from the roof out of no-where.

Strangely the clubs inhabitants hadn't noticed...too accustomed to Sunnydale's strangeness.

Neasa felt the room go quiet, everything went dark and she felt herself stumbling backwards. Her mouth was dry and sweat began to pour

She could sense Connor near but couldn't locate him, fuck what the hell if I end up dangling I'll kill everyone

Connor grabbed his sister protectively but she didn't respond. 'What the fuckin ell!'

'Magic, its magic itself which affects her, oh shit!' Willow exclaimed

Neasa knew she was lost. The darkness and no doubt Ill fuckin piss myself again. Great. How the hell did I get here Connor was right behind me.

Connor was beside himself as he pulled Neasa's limp body to the wall. 'Do something!'

"I don't know what to do...it's the magic..." Willow exclaimed now completely freaking out

'Oh Fuck even Mom can't come and rescue me this time.' Neasa became petrified.

'Oh Fuck.' Connor yelled. 'She's pissed herself.'

Angel noticed that Neasa and Willow were no-where to be seen. He cursed under his breath and sprinted towards the stairs "Why is there always something with my kids?" he ran even faster when he saw Neasa limp in Connor's arms

"What the hell happened?" Angel demanded falling to his knees besides his children

"Willow was showing her some magic and then she just freaked...dad she pissed herself that's not a good sign "Connor exasperated, going into shock

"Keep it together Conn" was all Angel could think to say as he tried to get a response fom Neasa

"What does all this mean?" Willow asked desperately trying to grasp the severity of the situation

Angel took it upon himself to life his daughter into his arms effortlessly, yelling for Connor to follow and Willow to go get the others. He carried her outside and waited for the others. Hastily making their way back to Buffy's and lying her on the couch.

"Dad...is she gunna be ok? I can't lose her again...not again" Connor started to panic, thinking back to the last time when Angelus came forth and Neasa had left him.

"Connor...son, I swear I wont let that happen again"

"You promise?" Connor questioned beside himself crying.

"I promise son...I promise" Angel soothed taking his son into a fierce embrace,

Faith barged past Buffy and the rest, collapsing at Neasa's side.

"Neasa baby...Neasa...what's happening" Faith demanded her voice harsh and filled with emotion

"Faith calm down...we think it's..." Angel couldn't bring himself to say it, his son stepping up and taking the responsibility

"Witch's...its witches...again!" Connor seethed.

'Angel hit me hard enough to knock me out.' Faith said suddenly.

'What the hell.' Angel asked

'JUST DO IT.' Faith yelled

He didn't have to Connor did it for him, catching faith's body and lying it on the floor. "What?...we're running outta time here" Connor said innocently.

"Right..." Angel said the shock wearing off slowly.

Neasa sat in the darkness soaked in urine sobbing to herself. The smell of magic potent in the air.

In the distance she could hear her voice being yelled and then it was gone.

Faith opened her eyes 'You didn't hit me hard enough.' Jumping to her feet Faith landed a right punch on Connor knocking him spark out.

Everyone in the room stared at her as if she'd gone mad.

Connor began to stir "Fucking hell Faith that hur-" He was cut short as he opened his eyes to nothing but darkness. "Bloody hell...what the fuck is going on?" Connor said standing cautiously, spinning but unable to gain any bearings.

Neasa sat shivering, her body convulsing with sobs. When her mind was dragged back to reality at the sound of...Connor?

"Neasa?" Connor yelled unsure why he was calling that...but he figured Faith must have had a plan and he thinks he's catching on.

"Neasa!" Connor shouted again, allowing himself the pleasure of waiting for a response, unsure if he would get one

"Connor!" Neasa yelled back, after finding all the will power she could muster to use her voice

"Ness!" Connor took off sprinting towards the sound of her voice, unable to see a thing but knowing his sense for his sister was strong enough to guide him.

Reaching his sister he held her in a tight embrace. 'Its okay Ness I'm here now nothing is going to hurt you.'

'That's great Conn but how the fuck do we get out of here?'

'I don't know Ness; do you know where we are?'

'No it's a place between other places. Last time Mom took me.'

"Mum would be handy right about now" Connor whispered, not once letting go of his sister's hand.

* * *

'I've just thought.' Faith said suddenly.

'They won't be able to find their way back.' Angel said quietly looking at his two kids lying on the floor.

"Willow you have to find a way to get them out!" Buffy stirred for the first time since entering the room.

"I'm trying...but it doesn't help that I don't know where they are" Willow stressed, a bag of nerves under this scrutinising pressure

'Don't use magic!' Faith yelled.

"OK, ok I wont...I think that's best anyway...if magic done this to her...who knows how much worse it could make this"

Angel stroked Neasa's hair back. 'Come on baby this is taking too long.'

Connor continued to concentrate, gripping Neasa's hand tightly...using her strength as his own...trying to reach out and communicate with his father.

Neasa could feel Connor's hand slipping and screamed. 'Connor.'

Connor opened his eyes at Neasa's scream but was welcomed with the sight of Buffy's living room ceiling. "Dad!" Connor gasped, breathing heavily

"Connor...oh god...son I'm here, I'm here" Angel rushed, grabbing his son for support.

"Find me a way to get Ness out...I need to get back NOW! She's still in there!" He shouted, staring determinately at everyone in the room. "NOW!" He stressed again at the blank stares he was receiving

Buffy looked at Angel. 'Send me Angel, I'll bring her back.'

"Buffy I can't hit you" Angel said bluntly.

'Angel get a grip!' Faith delivered a resounding blow to Buffy forcing her to crumple against Angel.

Buffy could hear Neasa screaming as soon as she opened her eyes in the darkness. 'Neasa its Buffy concentrate and walk towards my voice, come on.'

Neasa walked steadily towards the sound of Buffy's constant chatter. Reaching her she gasped. Buffy I can't get out of here.'

'Yes you can, listen to me. I'm going to get you out.'

'It won't work Conner tried.'

'It will give me your hand.'

Neasa held Buffy's hand. 'Now what?'

'Now we wait for you to be calm enough to go back, you'll never get back in that state.'

'Ok but I'm scared Buffy.'

'Amazing considering you were throwing knives and vamps earlier. Talk to me come on.'

'What about?'

'Anything.' Buffy said softly.

'You really love my daddy don't you?'

'Yes I do Neasa.'

"He loves you too you know"

"It doesn't matter we just can't be" Buffy exclaimed becoming down hearted at the thought

'Hey don't you get down or we'll never get out.' Neasa gave a little laugh and

Buffy laughed 'True, go on then tell me something mad about your daddy.'

'Mad?'

'Crazy then.'

'Besides me and Conn you mean?'

"Dunno if anything can top that but yeah..." Buffy asked eagerly.

Neasa sighed. 'I wish I could see in here.'

'Come on talk to me Neasa.'

'What? Ask me something I can't think.'

'Okay, what do you…' Buffy felt Neasa's hand tighten inside hers.

'Witches are coming Buffy, we're too late. It's over.' Neasa sobbed.

* * *

Back in the living room Buffy and Neasa's bodies faded away.

'What the fuck?' Xander exclaimed.

Connor yelled and Dawn grabbed his hand.

'Get Giles.' Angel said quietly.

* * *

**Well...What did you think? **

**This is still a pleasure to write...hope it was same for you to read :D**

**More on the way soon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is the next chapter...hope you enjoy **

**Me and True Engel are still avin fun writin this story, however dueto internet problems, we haven't been able to write this chapter togeva in unison wiv each ova, it has been written in chunks each, but i hope you still like it :D**

**On wiv the story...**

* * *

"Well that's just perfect?" Faith exclaimed as Neasa's hand disappeared from within hers. 

"They're gunna be fine…Buffy will find a way out…she always finds a way" Willow encouraged, trying to keep the atmosphere positive, yet her voice failing to convince the others.

Connor had stepped away from the situation; he had slid down the wall and was sat with his arms wrapped around his legs, holding them tight to his chest. His body convulsed with silent sobs of grief…he couldn't lose her again…he needed her.

Angel looked up for a brief moment, his eyes scanned the room, noticing Xander stood uncomfortably behind his best friend Willow…he was a good friend, he knew that he didn't like him, but he was sure that if his life depended on it…or better yet, his children's life, he could trust him no questions asked. 

His attention fell back to Faith, she remarkable in his eyes, she was the one person since Buffy who he would completely and utterly trust with his life…he was glad that Neasa felt so strongly towards her…the young girl needed someone to relate to and help her through life with things he himself couldn't comprehend. Not too happy about the kissing but he felt sure it was all a joke.

Finally he turned to his son…Connor, his body seemingly shrunk sat in the corner of the room. His dead heart broke for him…he couldn't begin to understand how he must have felt years ago when Angelus took away his sister and to go through all of that again…he was surprised that he hadn't completely lost it.

Angel silently and slowly stood from his permanent position besides his child. He began his trek towards his son, upon reaching him, he knelt to the floor, trying to catch his gaze, but Connor wasn't complying. Angel leant in further, placing his hand onto Connor's shoulder only to have it shaken off abruptly. 

Angel wouldn't give up…this was his son. He tried to place his hand upon his shoulder in a comforting way; once again Connor shook himself free of his touch.

"Connor…look at me…let me help you" Angel soothed, saying his words only loud enough for Connor to hear them.

Connor had felt his father trying to comfort him, he was glad he was here to help…but for some reason he didn't want to let him in. He felt his own heart sink as he shook away his father's hand, he loved him so much…all he wanted to do was collapse into his arms and allow him to make it all better, but his actions took over his mind as he fought to keep him away, his heart breaking for not only his sister but himself.

"Connor…" Angel persisted; noticing a small flicker of something in his son's eyes…a flicker was all he needed to have hope.

"Why?" Connor yelled towards his father, his eyes red and puffy from crying, surprised to notice tears in his fathers eyes in the split second he made eye contact.

"Why what?" Angel only just managed to ask, fearing he wouldn't be able to speak at the heart ache he was feeling, at the sight of his son's pain filled eyes.

"Why did you let this fuckin happen again?" Connor yelled louder than he intended, causing everyone in the room to look their way.

"Connor…I…I didn't know this was going to happen…" Angel stated honestly but nervously, fully aware that everyone was know listening to every word of their conversation.

"That's Bull and you know it! Why don't you ask Angelus…I'm sure he would have known that this would happen again some day!" Connor regretted his words the second they left his mouth…but he was so overwhelmed with pain and anger that he couldn't control himself.

Angel drew back slightly at the cut of his words…did his son really just say that to him? "Connor…you're upset and angry, you don't know what you are saying…but yes, you're right…Angelus did know and he's been waiting, but he has no control over this, just as I don't, so it's no use blaming me for something that I didn't do" Angel explained, trying to disguise the hurt in his voice, keeping his eyes locked solid with his son's.

"But its Ness …Dad we have to save her…I don't know how many more times she can deal…" Connor couldn't speak another word he was lost into his demanding emotions once again, only this time he allowed Angel to pull him closer into a fierce embrace, hearing him whisper reassuring words into his ear…knowing that he wouldn't stop until they found a way to get his sister back.

* * *

Buffy pulled Neasa close. 'Just keep it together, nice and steady.'

'Not bein funny here Buff but don't ya feel kinda different?'

'Yeah I do…..what did you call me?'

'Buff…..sorry its habit shortening names though I shout at daddy for doing it to me.'

'Angelus called me Buff.' Buffy said quietly.

'Doesn't surprise me. Sorry. Look Conn's gunna be having an heart attack, I'm piss wet through literally an as babyish as it sounds I want my daddy.'

Buffy gave a little laugh. 'You weren't talkin to him an hour since.'

'Yeah well that's how it goes I always go running back. Can you hear that noise Buffy it sounds like soddin witches to me.'

'I can hear the sound but why witches it could be anything?' 

'No it couldn't, it's my nightmare zone an it can only be soddin witches,'

'Okay, well I'm certain we're hundred percent here now so we're gunna have to find a way out of here and hope we drop near to where we were.'

'Wont be droppin anywhere we might be hangin somewhere if we don't hurry up.'

'Relax chill we're getting out of here and I know exactly how.'

'Is it bad?'

'Not really, just kill the witches when they arrive.'

Neasa went quiet.

'Neasa?'

'I'm okay; I just wish Connor was here. I can see a little way now at least and I've got about five knives.'

'Well get ready to aim then, cause they're here.'

Neasa watched as the three witches approached with half closed eyes. She waited a little longer then released all five knives in quick succession. Everyone hit an eye.

'Well that should make things a little easier.' Buffy quipped taking a running jump to land a high kick at the nearest witch. Her foot connected with the witch's chest sending her flying back.

'Don't forget the magic.' Neasa said with a sigh as Buffy was blown backwards as if riding a huge wave.

'Good point Neasa.' Buffy jumped to her feet but groaned.

'They don't even care they've got my blades in their eyes.' Neasa backed away as the witches moved forward.

'Your mom killed witches here didn't she?'

'Decapitated 'em.'

'Okay let's have a go at that then.'

'Huh?'

Buffy leapt again to the nearest witch and twisted her neck sharp, bone snapped loudly. Buffy kept turning until the head separated from the body. 'Come on Neasa you can do this, you get the other blind one and I'll get the one with one eye.'

* * *

Buffy and Neasa crash landed into Buffy's garden.

'Soddin ell!' Neasa lay flat out.'

Buffy laughed. 'Can't ya start having nightmares about winning lottery tickets or something?'

'I wish, soddin ell I'm wet through, I ripped her head off and pissed myself again. Can ya sneak me in. really wanna see Conn but not like this.'

Buffy smiled. 'Follow me; we'll go the way your daddy used to go to visit me.'

* * *

'Okay so He used to climb through your bedroom window, I'll remember that when He starts goin on at me about boys.' Neasa climbed through the window and waited for Buffy.

'I'll put the shower on for you and go tell everyone we're ok.'

Neasa nodded and followed Buffy, waited while she turned on the shower and turned to leave before saying. 'Thanks Buffy.'

Buffy smiled. 'Anytime, the door locks.'

* * *

Buffy started her descent downstairs, she didn't say anything at first, as soon as her living room came into view, she spotted her friends and family gathered sparsely around the room, Xander was sat nervously on the sofa, his face in his hands…Willow besides him, a face so sullen it made Buffy's heart sink in an instant.

Within seconds her eyes fell upon Angel holding his distraught son, Connor's body racked with sobs, obvious to Buffy at the thought of his sister being somewhere he couldn't help her. She had changed her mind, that was definitely a scene emotional enough to break one's heart, she had been, dare she say angry at Angel for not telling about his children, she thought instantly that she would hate them for taking away the one person she has ever really loved truly and completely, but she found herself feeling the exact opposite. She _loved_ his children…yes she could admit that they were difficult and expressive, but for some reason because they were Angel's children she felt a love towards them that she couldn't put into words…she knew in that instant that she would be willing to give her life for these remarkable twins and only hoped that Angel would believe her.

"BUFFY!" Xander shouted, cutting the tension of silence in the room, making a distant Willow jump at the sudden noise.

Everyone turned their heads towards the stairs to see a very much alive and awake Buffy, even if she did have splatters of blood on her clothes and face.

"Buffy" Angel whispered, standing to his feet, pulling his son up with him, allowing Connor to rest on his shoulder for support.

"Hey…we're back…" Before Buffy could say another word, she was cut off by a frantic Connor.

"Where's Neasa?" Connor said his voice a distressed demand.

"Don't worry she's upstairs in the shower…she wanted to clean up first" Buffy reassured, sharing a knowing look with a now calmer looking Connor.

"Thank god…was she ok…they didn't hang her upside down again did they?" Connor asked, his mind reeling with the hurtful things he wanted to do to these bloody witches that had a dark fetish with his sister.

"No they didn't get the chance…I **wouldn't**have let that happen Connor…but actually she stayed pretty calm considering…she even kicked some witches butt…well heads technically, it's a very long and messy story, as you can tell by this oh so not wearable top I now own" Buffy answered, regarding her blood stained clothes, with a look of distaste on her face.

"I want to see her" Connor gasped out, still trying to recover form his breakdown earlier.

"Hey Conn…you will, giv er time, she will need you wen she's ready…juz chill, juz be happy she is alive and kickin to see anova day" Faith chimed in placing her hand onto Connor's shoulder comfortingly.

"Buffy I…" Angel started unsure what to say, his emotions getting the better of him, he was beyond happy to hear that his daughter was safe, but his heart was literally in the back of his throat knowing that Buffy had survived too.

"I know Angel…I'm ok really…but Neasa will need you more, you have to be a dad first and I'm ok with that" Buffy almost whispered, taking a couple steps to come face to face with the man she loved.

"Thank you" was all Angel could say, looking deeply into Buffy's green eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the many meanings of that mere one sentence, feeling thankful and blessed that Buffy understood his obligation to his children. 

Xander pulled Buffy away from Angel's stare, engulfing her in a tight embrace, thankful that his best friend was ok.

"Buffy…thank god you're ok…I was worried, Willow was right you do always find a way back don't you? I should have learnt that by now" Xander rambled on, only loosening his grip at the cue of Buffy gasping for air.

"Thanks Xand…It's one of my skills finding ways outta tight places" Buffy smiled warmly to her friend, moving past him to regard Willow.

"Willow we have to find a way to stop these witches permanently, by the way Neasa was talking they don't stop at the extreme of being beheaded…they keep coming back…we need to help her, please tell me you can do this" Buffy pleaded, unable to shake the terror she had heard in poor Neasa's voice whilst in that place.

"I understand Buffy…I will find a way…I wont eat or sleep until I do…well maybe eat" Willow laughed, pleased to see a grin escape Buffy's lips for the first time since arriving back.

"NEASA!" Connor shouted spotting his sister walking down the stairs; before anyone else could react he was away from Angel's side and practically pushing Neasa onto the floor at the impact of his embrace.

"Bloody ell Ness you scared the shit outta me…I was crying and everythin" Connor proclaimed, still refusing to let her go.

"Conn get the hell off of me! You big wuss…can't believe you were cryin" Neasa threw back, punching her brother on the arm lightly.

"Can't believe you pissed yaself again!" Connor snapped pushing his sister's shoulders playfully.

"Fuck off Conn…you know what fuckin witches do to me…" Neasa shouted, pushing her brother back hard enough to cause him to fall to the floor, Neasa falling on top of him.

She stayed there for a couple of minutes staring Connor in they eye, Connor staring back, seeing the pain that lye there, his heart breaking for his sister…hating that he couldn't help her when she is taken…he suddenly felt he could no longer look her in they eye, scared she would see the guilt he was feeling.

"I love you Ness" was all Connor could say, sitting up slightly, Neasa still in his lap.

"I love you too Conn…but you can fuck off if you're gunna put me in a room with a witch ever again!" Neasa laughed, her brother bringing her close into another hug, both completely lost to the people around them, just glad to be back and with each other just as they always were.

"What about me?" Willow asked sheepishly from the other room.

* * *

'Come on Neasa tell me you've never thought about it?'

'Dawn I have honestly never thought about it and you can call me Ness.' she gave Dawn a strained look. 'can you imagine what daddy would say, in fact not say do. I'd be hung, drawn and quartered.'

'Surely you're gunna do it eventually.'

'I dunno, anyway what about you?'

'I've tried I, don't particularly like it but it does numb the brain a bit.'

'No good Connor drinking alcohol then he hasn't got one to numb.'

Dawn laughed. 'He's very cute though.'

'Soddin ell what is it wi you Summers girls and the males in my family?'

'Dunno.' Dawn giggled.

'Speaking of. Connerrrrrrrrrr.' Neasa smiled at her brother as he appeared in the garden.

'Okay Ness are ya not feelin well?' he smiled at his sister though his voice was sardonic.

'Just want ya to know I love ya.'

Connor rolled his eyes. 'What's up ya missin ya daddy.'

'Why is he not here?' Neasa grinned.

Connor sat down on the grass near to them. 'Still staring into Buffy's eyes, no offence Dawn but its real weird to see.'

'I can understand that.' Dawn smiled.

'Con.'

'Yes Ness.'

'Dawn thinks you're very cute………….. Why have you both gone red?………………. Honestly what's wrong with ya? Go an get some tips off Daddy an Buffy.'

Connor shook his head at his sister. 'Ever thought you weren't supposed to tell me that.'

'Look Conn ya my brother I can't shit without you knowing so I'd find it soddin difficult keeping that from ya.'

Dawn laughed at that. 'Like me wi Buffy, no privacy, she knows everything.'

Neasa nodded. 'Yup.' she got to her feet. 'I wouldn't have it any other way though.' she leant down and hugged her brother 'I love you Conn.' she pulled away and went in the house.

Dawn and Connor looked at each other, they both blushed.

Going into the house Neasa gave a nod to Buffy sat on the room couch next to her dad, shit this was too much. She started up the stairs.

'Neasa.'

She stopped but didn't turn around 'Daddy?'

'Where you going?'

'Err is that a trick question cause upstairs obviously.' she turned to look at Him and smiled. 'I'm gunna read I've got an assignment to do. Conn's outside wi Dawn so I'm gunna do it while it's quiet.'

Angel smiled back 'Okay.'

She hurried up the stairs.

* * *

'Hey can you get Dawn to read and do her assignments?' Buffy grinned.

'Doubt it I can't get Connor to do his.' Angel rolled his eyes.

'He's in well matched company then with Dawn.'

Angel nodded but he wasn't really listening he was too busy looking at Buffy.

Angel?'

'Sorry.' he smiled and she smiled and hell he wanted to ravage her. She held his eyes with hers and they moved closer. Her lips were touching his now. He grabbed her pulling her body close to his and passion consumed their kiss.

* * *

The next morning Buffy woke content to have been sleeping in Angel's arms all night, she had missed him so much, more than she could ever express in words. Stirring in his arms, she lifted her head slightly, so her face was facing his. He was asleep still, she lay mesmerised by his angelic face…the face she had fallen in love with so many years ago…a face that still haunted her in her dreams and wildest fantasies. 

She couldn't resist, bringing her hand up, tracing his handsome features, savouring the sight of his peaceful looks, feeling her heart pound at the sight of his lips…his sweet lips. What would she give to take those lips to hers, she thought back to the time she could claim those lips without a moments pause…a time when her complicated life wasn't so complicates as she had thought…not like now, now she wasn't even sure she would make it another year.

Her thoughts drifting to more sinister ones, she was drawn back to the present at the sound of a voice she had only dreamed of hearing first thing in the morning.

"Morning Buffy" Angel slurred, stroking her hair, basking in her beauty, loving the way she felt trapped in his arms, their bodies fitting together perfectly as always, close together on the close proximity of the sofa they were confined to share.

"Morning" was all Buffy responded, a genuine smile covering her face, her eyes lighting up, somehow knowing that everything was going to be ok now that Angel was here…he would make her whole again just as he always did.

* * *

The day went by quickly, Neasa had enjoyed spending time with Faith, practising her knife throwing…in the garden of course…Buffy wouldn't allow for her to play knives in the house, she had said something about having to redecorate it more times then she would like to remember.

Connor had spent his time with Dawn, chatting about trivial things really, offering to give her fighting lessons in return for her helping him learn about Demon languages and cultures…_might come in handy one day_, he thought listening to her rant on about yet another type of demon and its sacrificial rituals, all the while unable to concentrate, too busy thinking of the right way to ask her out on a date.

Dusk had arrived before anyone had noticed, Buffy dreading this time now more than ever, knowing that at any moment her powers to decide to go on vacation and leave her open and vulnerable to attack. Thankful that Angel was here to help her, sure to keep her tough façade up to her friends, but inwardly feeling more scared then she could ever remember feeling, more glad to know she had help than she would let on.

"Well patrol time…Angel I was thinking I would sweep the local cemeteries, check for anything that goes bump in the night…you game?" Buffy asked cheerfully, looking towards the man she loved with hope in her eyes.

"Sure…I've been dying to get my hands dirty since I got here; nothing beats a dustin in Sunnydale" Angel replied, moving towards the weapons case at the far side of the room.

"I'll come too…beats sittin in here listenin to girly chatter all night" Connor chimed in, not wanting to stay behind and hear Neasa, Faith and Dawn talk about him like he wasn't in the room…mainly to avoid any embarrassing stories of him coming up while he was there in front of Dawn.

"Sure you know what they say two's company, three's a crow- well never mind, bad analogy…not really good with those" Buffy sighed, pouting her lip dramatically, Neasa having competition with the effectiveness of her pout. 

"Don't I know it…I never did like cookies" Angel muttered to himself, collecting more weapons form the chest behind the sofa.

"Great I'll go get my axe from the car" Connor added, leaving the house off to get his weapon.

"Axe? Angel what are you doing to your kids…he should be getting his ipod or something…but in this case, axes are good" Buffy smiled, still finding it strange the thought of Angel having children and that they were probably better at fighting than her right now, what with her haywire powers.

"Right I'm ready…Faith you ok to stay here with the girls?" Angel asked, looking over to regard the brunette sprawled across the sofa reading a magazine.

"We don't need looking after!" Both the girls shouted in response at the time same, receiving wry smiles from everyone in the room.

"Seriously, Ness is helping me with an assignment" Dawn said whilst waving a study guide.

"Can't really argue with that.We'll be back as soon as we can" Buffy threw in, looking towards the girls mischievously, pulling Angel out of the house before he couldchange his mind.

As soon as everyone had left Neasa and Dawnthrew the study guides down and ran upstairs!

* * *

**Well...What did you think?**

**Hope you like it, hopefully another chapter will b on the way, but it might be a little later due to me having lots and lots oh and did i say LOTS of homework atm (A levels grrrr)**

**Please review...we luv to hear what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Here's anova chappy :D Hope u all enjoy this one...as you may be able to tell, a lot of this has been written by True Engel...she is such a life saver, i have had SO much work lately, this cahpter couldn't have gotten done wivout her :D

**Thanks a bunch Dee **

**On wiv da tale...**

* * *

'This tastes worse than piss, what is it

'This tastes worse than piss, what is it?' Neasa scowled.

'It's yummy it tastes like cherry. It's vodka.' Dawn giggled.

'It's shite that's what it is.' Neasa shuddered.

'Let's have a race see who can drink a bottle down first.'

'Well that will be you coz it's yuck.'

'Come on Ness it'll taste better when you've had a few.'

'Ok go for it.'

They both began emptying a bottle, it ran down their mouths, over their chins and when finally they both came to a spluttering finish it sprayed all over their clothes.

* * *

Angel continued to walk side by side with Buffy through one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. He couldn't help but reminisce back to the times they had spent in these cemeteries; he would have given anything to be the normal 'human' boyfriend Buffy more than deserved, be able to take her out to the movies, go to the park on a sunny summers day, hell even go shopping…but he couldn't do that and everyday he was reminded of this, every time she would have to catch herself when asking if he wanted to go out somewhere, every time having to deal with the guilt that violated his entire being, seeping deeper into him, farther down into the bottomless pit of guilt he had long since had since regaining his soul.

He cherished this time they could now spend together, he figured that patrolling was the best thing for them to do together as a couple…it was the **only** thing they could do together.

"Just like old times huh?" Buffy stated sheepishly breaking the silence between them, Angel looking down at the small blonde, shocked to have heard her say exactly what he was thinking.

"You know I was just thinking that…it seems like another lifetime ago that we were back here doing this" Angel replied, thankful for something to talk about, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go with that unbearable silence creeping into their stroll.

"Make that a hundred lifetimes…so much has changed, mostly with you…I mean I definitely can't top you having kids and twins at that" Buffy laughed, feeling the tension ease.

"Tell me about it" Angel scoffed back, a genuine smile breaking through.

They soon began laughing hysterically at the retelling of past stories and amusing tales of Angels children as children, Buffy found it hilarious hearing about the time Wesley had tried to teach them to focus their power and to think before they fight, but every time he thought he was getting through to them, they would attack the 'vampire' without hesitation and react before he said go…causing him great frustration.

Buffy was finding it hard to breath through laughter, Angel was the same besides her trying to finish telling her how Wesley lost it and started yelling at them, causing Neasa to throw a knife past his head making him scream like a girl.

That was it, Buffy could hardly stand now, leaning on a tombstone for support, Angel stood on the other side, he too laughing along with Buffy at the thought of a once upon time strictly professional watcher and how he was caused to almost piss himself by a 12 year old girl.

"…Wesley…Neasa…so funny!" Buffy gasped through breaks in her laughter.

"BUFFY!" Angel shouted, only just able to regain any self control as he noticed a small group of three vampires heading their way, their game faces already on show, low growls of hunger escaping their throats.

"…Angel…can't breath" Buffy was oblivious to Angel's warnings, still caught in the moment, only being jolted back to reality as Angel jumped over the tombstone and past her head, sending an effective kick to the first one's face, making him fall back onto the floor, signalling for the others to attack.

This was enough to shock Buffy back, she quickly caught her bearings and turned round to face the rather hippy looking vamp snarling her way. As he went to grab her, Buffy shot her hands up to defend herself, feeling unsure of herself at that moment, feeling dread wash over her as right then her powers began to subside.

Angel continued to combat with the amateur vamp, easily dusting him without a moment's pause, after getting in another powerful blow to its face. After dusting his one, he turned to gather Buffy's whereabouts, only to find she was struggling to keep her vamp at bay, losing her balance as he hit her in the face, following through with a neat roundhouse kick to her side, that was it, she collapsed to the floor exhausted and hurting…not only her powers having dissipated by her endurance.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled, bounding towards the vamp, dusting him within seconds of meeting him halfway. He didn't stop, leaving his stake impaled in the vamps chest, he ran to fall at Buffy's side.

"Buffy…are you ok…how bad are you hurt?" Angel asked in a panic, helping the powerless slayer to a sitting position.

"Angel really I'm fine…stop fussing, it's no biggy…he just caught me off guard" Buffy whispered taking Angel's help to stand reluctantly, hating that she couldn't take care of herself, knowing that Angel was only worried but she didn't need his help.

"Are you sure…I think we should call it a night, there's not much activity going on now that we got that lot" Angel persisted, trying to aid Buffy to her feet, feeling her tense under his touch, determined to help her no matter what.

"Ang-" Before Buffy could disagree, he sent her a glare that she was all too familiar with, a glare that said he wasn't up for discussing, he was ordering.

"I can see why your kids are so scared of that look" Buffy snorted, allowing Angel to slide his arm round her shoulder, as he got out his mobile and began to call Faith and the others, ready to meet up with them.

* * *

"Faith...Duck!" Connor yelled, sending his battle axe flying across the cemetery, finding its target with perfect precision, lodging itself into the head of a freaky looking demon that had decided to start a fight with Faith and himself.

"Sweet! Thanks Conn…but I aint cleanin that axe" Faith scoffed, pointing distastefully towards the slime covered axe sat still upright in the demons skull.

Before Connor could respond she was disturbed by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Yo Ange...B? She ok?...Right, we'll be there in a few…laters" Faith hung up and turned to regard Connor as he pulled the axe from its place in the demons head, his face cringing at the sight.

"That was pops, B's down, we gotta head back"

"Right…she probably broke a nail" Connor joked, Faith having to smile at that.

"Na…she probs fell n hit her head on a slab wen trying to tiptoe n reach ya dad's lips" Faith added, laughing along with Connor, making their way to meet with the two love sick couple.

* * *

'Ness.'

'Mmn?'

'I feel sick.'

'I know the feelin Dawn, what time is it?'

'Can't see hands on clock.'

'Fuckin hell.' Neasa scrambled in her pocket and pulled out her cell whist staggering to the door and pulling Dawn with her.

As soon as they tumbled outside and the cold air hit them they set off vomiting. In between heaving and throwing up over her phone Neasa scrolled to Connor's number.

'Hang on Dad, Ness is on phone………….Ness?……are you throwin up?' Connor pulled a face. 'I'll take that as a yes…..I'll come back now…Dad's here…..ya don't want dad you've been drinkin?' he looked at his father sheepishly. 'forget I said that.' he set off running with Angel, Buffy and Faith following.

* * *

Neasa was past caring where she threw up, kneeling on the ground she just kept on heaving. Dawn leant against a tree trunk groaning whilst saliva ran down her chin.

'Ya look like shit.' Dawn giggled watching Ness heave again.

'Thanks………………………..it's never………………………..gunna …………….stop.' Ness whined in between each pump of her stomach. She suddenly giggled. 'I've puked on my cell.'

Dawn giggled. 'Pity you don't work you could phone in sick.'

They both started giggling.

'Buffeeeeeeee' Dawn called and Neasa giggled again.

'I'm gunna kill you Dawn!' Buffy yelled.

'Hey, shhh or hurry up.' Dawn replied giggling.

Neasa was in maximum pout mode as Angel pulled her to her feet. 'Daddy you'll make me sick again.'

'Make you sick? I will make you sick tomorrow lady when you've sobered up!' Angel swept her into his arms and she nuzzled against him. He glared at her but she didn't notice.

Dawn giggled all the way inside as Buffy dragged her in.

Connor shook his head his sister would be in major shit when she sobered up.

Their father hated drunks, mainly cause he'd been a drunken slob himself. He'd kick Neasa's ass till she never looked at an alcoholic drink again. It seemed like Ness had been in nothing but trouble since they arrived.

'I'd say the fire crackers in for some pain tomorrow.' Faith said quietly.

'Just a lot, Dad will kill her for this and she knows that.' Connor sighed.

'We still have sympathy for her though don't we Conn?'

'Yeah but I'm still glad it's not me.'

* * *

'You dare move from that seat and you are for it!'

'But Daddy I feel sick an I've got head ache, can't ya yell at me tomorrow? Or day after even?' Neasa sat back in her seat and leant her elbows on the table to support her head in her hands.

'Look at me when I'm talkin to you!' Angel roared and Neasa almost fell off her seat.

Dawn sat beside her gulped and Neasa couldn't help looking. 'Yeah ya see ya think you've got it bad wi Buffy.'

Dawn gave her a sympathetic look as Angel banged his hand down on the table.

'Daddeeeeeeee stop it I'm not well.' Neasa showed an all new level to her pouting capabilities.

Dawn grimaced as Angel looked like he was about to explode. 'Err Ness I'd be careful if I was you.'

Neasa sighed and sucked her bottom lip in. 'Oh go on then Daddy get it over with.'

Dawn looked at her. 'Are you not well?'

'Ya know I'm not well, I'm sufferin big time.'

Angel pulled Neasa from her seat and up onto her toes. 'Your suffering hasn't even started yet.' he dropped her back onto her flat feet and grabbed her wrist. 'Sorry Buff I'm gunna deal with Neasa upstairs.'

Dawn paled significantly and glanced to Buffy who nodded and stood with her arms folded as Angel pulled Neasa out of the kitchen.

'See, that's what you've been short of.' Buffy snapped at Dawn.

'Whacha mean ya don't even know what he's doin to her.'' Dawn snapped back.

'It's not rocket science!'

'No it's Ness and she's sixteen!'

'And She might live to be seventeen because Angel disciplines Her!'

'Discipline! Who are you to talk?'

'Buffy looked momentarily hurt and Dawn pulled back slightly in her seat.

'We had a drink, we got sick but loads of people our age do it.'

'It's irresponsible! You should have more sense.'

'Did you have more sense at sixteen?'

'This isn't about me Dawn, this is about you!'

They remained in silence for a good ten minutes.

'She's right ya know Dawn. Whatever She's saying to you about drinkin' Neasa said coming into the kitchen. 'this is stupid. I'm sixteen and my head is banging. Can I have some tablets Buffy please?'

'Sure.' Buffy opened the cupboard.

'It wasn't worth it Dawn, didn't prove anything. Thanks Buffy.' she took two tablets with the glass of water Buffy gave her then looked back at Dawn. 'Say ya sorry, bite the bullet. you're an idiot if you do it again anyOW.' she spun around quickly. 'Daddy my soddin butt hurt enough already!'

'Just a reminder. Doesn't matter how big or grown up you think you are I can still give you a sore behind!'

Neasa pouted. 'Not amused Daddy, ya knew I'd got head ache.'

'An now you've got butt ache!' Angel glared, turning it to Dawn he said. 'Do that again and I will deal with you. Not Buffy.' he gave Buffy a surreptitious smile and went into the room followed by Neasa.

Buffy smiled to herself as Dawn went deathly white before following them into the room and grinning as she watched Neasa sat on the couch next to Angel snuggling him whilst saying. 'Daddy do my homework with me...please...I'll be really good for...for.'

'Till next time you're not.' Angel griped. 'Go and get it.'

She dived off the couch and ran upstairs.

'That was a quick recovery.' Buffy laughed.

'She's trying to get around me that's all. Her head's killing her and it serves her right.' Angel smiled. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm good Angel and I'm so very glad you're here.'

'Do ya think drinking will be an issue again with Neasa?'

Angel shrugged. 'Never know with Neasa. She's a loose cannon sometimes. She mainly goes around where Connor is at home so things like that don't happen. Connor needs to be alert all the time. He's always looked out for her and She's always taken advantage of it.' he smiled as Buffy laughed. 'what?'

'Female's prerogative I guess. ya can't really blame her. She still loves ya both very much doesn't she?'

'Ya noticed then.' Angel laughed.

Neasa looked at Buffy and her father suspiciously as she came back into the room. 'You've either been talking about me or kissing.'

'Just give me the damned book Neasa and tell me what we're doing.' Angel frowned.

Neasa pouted. 'Daddy give up being like that now ya know I'm fragile.'

Buffy Laughed. 'That's one way of putting it.'

Neasa smiled and sat beside her dad. 'I've done most of it but I need to explain how a country could become so agitated as to lose faith in their own countries leaders and therefore bring in someone from another country. Plus how such an idea could have been contrived in the first place.'

'Err can you answer that Angel?' Buffy asked wide eyed.

Angel gave a little laugh. 'Afraid so Buffy. Okay Neasa here's how it goes.'

* * *

'You two are not staying in this house on your own!' Buffy glared at Dawn.

'Buffy we are not gunna be drinkin or I'm not cos daddy has promised me the death sentence if I re-offend. I'd go out, but I can't, I feel like shit.' Neasa sighed 'I'm sorry it happened, I can't say anymore than that.' she leant against the kitchen door frame.

Angel quirked a smile at Buffy. 'Neasa doesn't lie Buffy…..She daren't'

'Yes I dare Daddy.' Neasa griped.

Angel looked at his daughter.

'Well okay not to you but…' she smiled sheepishly at her father.

Buffy gave a little laugh. 'What about them saying they were studying last night?'

'I'll have you know we did, before we got intoxicated and I have to say Dawn you're not much brighter than Conn.' Neasa smiled at Dawn who pretended not to hear. It was very much true Neasa had tried to help her study.

'Talkin about me Sis.' Connor pushed his sister away from the door frame and stood in her place.

'Conn ya know I'm still sufferin!' she sulked.

Connor rolled his eyes and pulled Neasa to stand in front of him, pressing her back against his front and folding his arms about her shoulders. 'Want me to stay in with ya Ness?'

'Yeah cos you'll save me and Dawn.' she replied sulkily whilst not missing the gleam that appeared in Dawn's eyes. 'Buffy go with Daddy, we'll be fine with Conn.'

Buffy looked at Angel. 'Your call.'

'Thanks Buffy.' Angel raised his eyes to the ceiling before looking at Neasa.

'you do not leave this house at all tonight. You misbehave in anyway at all and I will come down on you so hard you won't know what's hit you. Have you got that Neasa?'

'Yes Daddy.' Neasa sighed.

Angel looked at Dawn 'That goes for you as well!'

Connor grinned as Dawn's pale skin turned white. 'See ya get to see how the other half live now Dawn.'

Neasa laughed.

'Right well if that's the case, so be it. I'll get my coat.' Buffy smiled and left the kitchen.

Angel walked up to Neasa who pressed back into Connor making him smirk. Giving Connor a small smile Angel then lifted his daughter's chin and made eye contact. 'Are you totally clear Neasa? Because anything less than a hundred percent best behaviour and I will punish you.'

Neasa went straight into pout mode. 'Daddy I got it the first time. I'm not stupid.'

'Then don't act stupid!' Angel replied hotly.

'You walked into that one Ness.' Connor grinned, moving slightly out of the doorway as Buffy came back through.

Neasa smiled. 'I didn't walk I leaped.'

Angel Kissed his daughter then looked at Connor. 'Any problems call.'

Connor nodded. 'Will do.'

Buffy smiled and gave a small wave to everyone as she left. Angel followed.

'Ya know Buffy as much as I love patrolin with you. Is Giles actually any nearer finding the cause in the depletion of your powers?' Angel wrapped his arm about Buffy's shoulder drawing her towards him as they walked.

'I don't know. Ya know Giles he says very little until he's sure. He's convinced he'll find out and that's good enough for me.' She glanced up at Him and smiled. 'I love patrolin with you too.'

Angel gave a small smile. 'Least it's quiet tonight.'

'Are we talkin vamp quiet or kid quiet?'

'Both actually.'

'I always envisaged you as a soft and doting father that would be wound around his children's fingers.'

'I never envisaged being a father Buffy and I am soft and doting…What?' he gave a little laugh at Buffy's derisive expression.

'Doting I may give you. Soft nah it doesn't fit. Loving yeah…lovable yeah.' She looked up at him and he smiled.

'I can live with that Buffy.'

'So can I.' She smiled back.

* * *

"BUFF-…y" Angel called noticing a vampire sneak up behind the woman he loved. Frightened for her safety, he had tried to warn her, but he was surprised that at that moment her powers had came back as strong and sharp as ever.

Buffy was just about at breaking point, her powers had had a mind of their own tonight…one minute they were good then next, nothing. She hated not being able to predict her own strength and skills, she had survived many years being able to make her body do just about anything she wanted and now…to have all of that dismissed and thrown into turmoil, she didn't know how to deal.

Luckily her powers had resided just at the right moment, as her sense once again sharpened to a state no ordinary human could comprehend…but Buffy cherished this enhancement with her life. She stood still ready for contact, hearing…feeling…a vampire making its way over, blinded with hunger, ravaged and ready to test her vigilance in the chance of being the infamous vampire to succeed in killing the slayer.

Buffy didn't let on that she was aware of its presence; she merely stood waiting, wanting her prey to come to her, not wanting to exert any unnecessary energy in walking towards it herself.

She noticed Angel's eyes widen and she couldn't help a sly smile play on her lips, her heart racing, waiting for the kill…never had she felt so alive than in this moment.

He attacked messily, an act of pure desperation and hunger…this worked to Buffy's advantage. He leapt high into the air, raging towards her ready for the kill, Buffy anticipated this attack and moving swiftly on her feet, not too much but enough to sidestep her opponent's movements.

Buffy didn't need more time to think, but that much couldn't be said for the stunned vampire standing back to his feet before her.

She leapt towards him with accurate precision her fist colliding with his cheek, feeling a satisfying crunch beneath her knuckles, inwardly smiling at the effective attack…her adrenaline not allowing her the pleasure of showing these emotions to the outside world, she felt selfish but she didn't care…she needed this…she needed to feel something for herself.

Another swing to it's face…another loud crunch, she repeated her actions more times than she could count, by now her hand was hurting like hell but she couldn't bring herself to stop…she needed to feel.

Angel was stunned to the spot, unsure what to do…his mind reeled to the single thought of stepping in and breaking the fight up, but his many centuries old mind and conscience prevented him from doing so, he could tell that Buffy needed to do this…she needed to feel something other than uselessness…that was all her life held for her if Giles couldn't find a cure and soon…she would be sentenced to live her life as a normal person, someone without strength and ability, but normal…useless.

Angel didn't have to step in after all…it had taken a few dozen punches and a couple of impressive sidekicks, but Buffy did eventually take pity on the worthless monster and swiftly kicked him back hard enough to bring him up on his feet, sliding her stake form the inside of her jacket pocket, loving the feel of the rough wood slide along her palm, feeling at home with this sharp piece of wood in her hand…knowing exactly how to use it and not hesitating…her hand plunged forwards her weapon finding it's mark…sinking deep into the vampire's chest, Buffy standing back finally a pleased grin escaping and covering her almost manic expression of power.

What she didn't count on was the vampire fighting back at the last minute. Just as the stake hit home, he kicked into Buffy's side with all of the energy he could muster…sending her soaring backwards, leaving the ground a few feet, landing with a solid thud onto the ground, yet rather than hitting what she was preparing her body for as a hard ground, the very grounds she had been patrolling on collapsed under her.

* * *

As the floor gave way beneath her Buffy felt her stomach lurch as she began to free fall before landing with an almighty cracking sound as her feet smashed through rotting ground. Groaning as she tried to balance herself she glanced to where Angel had fallen a few metres away.

'I'm okay Buffy but even I can't jump back up there, by time we've climbed our way up it's gunna be dawn.'

'I could climb but if the rest of the stones give way you're gunna be exposed anyway.' Buffy stared up at the precarious concealment about thirty metres higher then they now stood. 'it would all cave I'm sure. We'll have to phone everyone.'

Angel nodded and pulled out his cell. 'I've got no service how about you?'

Buffy looked at hers. 'Nothing.'

'Great!' Angel sat on the ground and Buffy sat beside him. 'Everyone will worry.'

'We'll climb out as soon as dusk comes around again. That's all we can do Angel, they'll understand and we'll keep trying the phones.'

Angel looked at Her. 'Neasa will go to pieces, maybe you should climb out and I'll take a chance.'

'I'm sure Neasa won't go to pieces if I take you back as dust samples in my pocket. It's silly. We have to wait this out.'

Angel nodded. 'Okay so what we gunna do for the next twelve hours or so then?'

Buffy smiled. 'I can think of a couple of things.'

Angel returned the smile. 'Only a couple.'

'We have to play safe don't forget.'

Angel snatched her face in his hands and grabbed her lips with his.

* * *

'There has to be a logical explanation for this. They wouldn't just disappear without a trace.' Dawn threw her arms in the air to elaborate the point.

'Why? I did.' Neasa said quietly. 'It's daylight now so choose what the most we can hope for is a call.'

'There will be a reason Ness!' Connor sighed.

'I'm not fuckin stupid Conn! I know there'll be a reason. Problem is they know it an we fuckin don't.' Neasa got to her feet. 'I knew it would all end in disaster, it always does. Whatever we do it goes wrong.'

'Not always Ness. It just feels like that sometimes. Dad will be okay and Buffy will be okay.' Connor's eyes followed his sister as she paced the living room.

'Sure they will. Buffy always comes through.' Dawn said weakly. Neasa looked more pissed than she had done when she'd held her against the wall.

'Well fuckin good for them then hey? I can't stand this Conn I've got to go see if I can find them.' Neasa didn't wait for an answer but hurried from the house.

Connor didn't follow her, sometimes Ness needed her own company, rarely but it did happen. He searched around town with Dawn and returned back at the house just after dusk. Neasa sat at the kitchen counter her face pallid as she turned to face them.

'Nothing.' Connor shrugged.

'Same as then.' Neasa wandered to the room and dropped on the couch.

Connor and Dawn followed; he sat beside his sister and Dawn besides him.

They sat in silence for a good twenty minutes and then the door clicked open.

All three looked up as Angel and Buffy came in, dusty and a little grazed but nothing severe. Dawn jumped up and hugged her sister, Connor looked at his father then Neasa and then back to his father.

'We got stuck just before daylight, no cell coverage. We are so sorry that you will have worried.' Buffy stepped away from Dawn and addressed Connor and Neasa.

'Okay, well you're fine so I guess that's the main thing.' Neasa got to her feet.

'Just out of interest though, while we were racing around looking for you. What were you two doing? Long time to be stuck in one place with nothing to do.'

Connor flinched. 'Ness it couldn't be helped.'

'DID YOU MAKE OUT!' Neasa yelled and everyone except Angel jumped.

'As good as.' Angel said quietly though no-one really knew why he answered or why his daughter wanted to know.

'Well that's okay then, so long as you were happy but not fuckin perfectly happy!' she stormed between Buffy and her father. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, spinning her around to face him. 'She's in Sunnydale isn't She? That's where you've been?'

Neasa laughed. 'Real fuckin eye opener that mansion isn't it? Yes She is and yes it is where I've been. Know what?'

Angel shook his head sadly.

'I'm fuckin full to the fuckin top.' she swung around dealing him a massive punch to his cheek that would have broken a human bone. 'GET OFF ME!' she pulled her wrist free, grabbed a small holdall she had placed in the hallway and slammed from the house.

'Okay now that was scary.' Dawn said quietly.

Connor nodded. 'Worse because She's gone without me. I don't like this at all. I'm gunna go after Her.'

'No Connor, leave it. I'll sort it later.' Angel said still shell shocked that his daughter had punched him.

'She's gone to Dru hasn't she? That's who you were talking about?'

'Yes Connor, it is.'

'Has She? Ya know?'

'What do you think Connor?' Angel asked sardonically.

'Well going on that right hook I'd say it was a definite.' Connor groaned. 'Leave Her, She'll be back, She'll do the joyride an then come back just like last time and the time before and…'

'Okay Connor I get the message. Keep in touch with Her and we'll give Her some space.' Angel looked at Buffy. 'Very long and dismal story.'

'Does She normally hit you in the face?' Buffy asked touching Angel's cheek gently.

'No She doesn't, fuckin hell, I wish we'd never come here. We were doing fine. You all get my sister so wrong. You don't know the half of what she's been through so please don't judge her.' Connor sighed heavily and Dawn rubbed his shoulder.

'It's okay we won't.'

* * *

 **Well...What did you think :D I hope u liked it **

**Anyone who hasn't yet read True Engel's Twins in LA should probs check it out to fully understand the whole Drucilla thing happening in this chapter...it will be playin a part in future chapters :D**

**Also True Engel is soon to be writing a new story covering Connor and Neasa's life as 15 year olds, anyone who likes this story and True Engel's other tale...will defiantely luv that...keep an eye out for it :D**

* * *

**If you like this story check out...**

**True Engel's newest stoy in this same universe of Connor and Neasa:**

**Twins at 15**

**Enjoiy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Here is anova chapter...sorry it has taken a bit longer, had lots ok work to do

**If you haven't read True Engel's story Twins in LA, you may find some aspects of this chap confusing, but i still hope you enjoy it :D**

**On with da Tale...**

* * *

'Angel if you want to go after Neasa I'll come with you.' Buffy said quietly.

'No if there's one thing I've learnt it's that Neasa comes back when She's ready'

'You sure?' Buffy asked again wanting to be sure.

'Yes I'll call Claire that's her best friend and get her to mediate. That way I'll know She's okay and when she needs me'

"Claire?" Buffy questioned, walking with Angel to the kitchen.

'Well Neasa calls her Cee. They are very close though so it makes sense'

'In fact she calls me dad' Angel looked bewildered for a minute and Buffy thought it might be the punch in the face.

"Dad?" Buffy questioned, amused at how ever since Angel had arrived he had resulted her dialogue to mostly questions than speech. Everyday she seemed to be learning something new.

"Don't ask…it annoys the hell outta me and that's exactly why they do it…but Claire practically is apart of the family, she has been friends with Neasa and Connor for years" Angel explained, noticing Buffy's stance, feeling a slight pang of guilt that he had came into her life and basically changed everything that she had thought to be true and then some.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me…there is just something about you…" Buffy laughed, lost in herself as she drowned in the depth of Angel's eyes.

"Yer there must be…something…about…" Angel found he was unable to form any coherent sentences; he too lost in the same moment as Buffy, leaning forward, seeing Buffy's lips which had never looked so inviting, watching her lick her lips in anticipation.

Buffy moved forward slightly, far enough to bring her and Angel's lips mere millimetres apart, her breath an intoxicating drug on Angel's skin. Angel filled the ever so small gap between them, claiming her lips, slowly at first savouring her taste, when both their needs turmoiled, rising too far to be denied. And who was Angel to deny what Buffy wanted.

* * *

"Oh…I…I'm sorry Bu-Bu-Buffy…I didn't me-me-mean to interrupt" Tara stuttered, feeling extremely flustered to have walked into the kitchen and been unwillingly given front row seats to the Buffy and Angel snog fest.

Angel dropped Buffy back to her feet, backing away nervously, unable to bring himself to look Tara in the eye.

"No Tara its fine…we were just…Angel had something in his eye" Buffy threw into the mix, suddenly feeling like she was a teenager all over again with her mum lecturing her about boys.

"His eye…riiight…well Willow just wanted me to get some herbs…I'll just b-be getting those" Tara explained, smiling a knowing smile towards Buffy, her mind thinking back to the time this young woman had collapsed sobbing in her arms…a time she was such a different person, someone she didn't want to be.

"Ok great…Will doing a spell?" Buffy asked thankful for something else to talk about, watching Tara move swiftly over to the cupboards on the far side of the kitchen.

"Yer, she's been working on Neasa's whole 'witch' problem…she thinks she might be able to at least block them from her mind or…well let's hope she can do that" Tara added, her words coming to a stop at the thought of sharing the not so encouraging flip side to Willow's discovery.

"That's great, isn't it Angel?" Buffy stated, a genuine smile covering her face.

"Yer…Though it would help if Neasa was here…I think we may have bigger problems than her fear of witches…no offence Tara" Angel quickly corrected, smiling sheepishly towards the now full fledged witch.

"None taken"

* * *

'Yoh, ya back' Faith smiled widely as she came in the door.

Angel nodded.

'Okay, not so good... Drusilla's in town do ya know?'

'Yes Faith we do!' Buffy snapped.

'Keep ya pants on B. Saw Ness going up to old mansion earlier.' when no-one said anything she carried on. 'Anyways my little firecracker was well starved so I took her for sustenance'

'Most people can't eat when they are stresseds' Dawn said quietly.

'Yeah well anyway...' Faith looked at Angel.

'Ness punched dad in face' Connor couldn't help sniggering when he said it.

'Wow, well like I said she was well hungry. I left her here to go back looking for you, she still looked very pale'

'You fed her then, not Dru?' Angel asked.

'Course I did, Ness is not stupid and she's not twelve anymore. She's just hanging with the mad chick cos she's pissed wi you!' Faith liked that Buffy and Dawn looked totally confused. 'last I saw Ness was getting Dru to dust a vamp for looking at her. Come on Angel pull it together. Ness is in control, now she knows ya safe and as Conn would be quick to say. Wuss and Baby will be up and running shortly.' Faith loved annoying Buffy. 'Ness loves ya too much; she's the epitome of daddy's girl. I'll keep an eye on her.'

Angel nodded he knew Faith was right. 'Okay but I'm not happy.'

'So any further forward with the old power struggle?' faith asked cheerfully.

'Errr.' Buffy was still miles behind trying to work out what the hell they had been talking about. She really had missed out on a lot with Angel. But Faith hadn't it would seem.

Angel gave a little laugh as Buffy gave him a strained look.

* * *

'Ya know Angel we don't need to do this ya know.'

'We don't?' Angel ducked beneath a low branch and as he neared her whispered in her ear. 'What shall we do then?'

"Hold it there mister...how bout we go look for things that go bump in the night...and that doesn't mean you" Buffy asked, smiling a wicked smile as she watched Angel's face light up.

"I suppose that would be the sensible thing to do" Angel replied, feeling his excitement drop.

"Yer it would...come on" Buffy added, sliding her hand into Angel's leading him in the direction of the nearest cemetery.

They made their way to the centre of the cemetery and stopped for a moment.

"What? Do you sense something?" Angel asked his face creasing with concentration trying to sense the danger he assumed Buffy felt.

"Not really...I just changed my mind" Buffy said seducingly, inching her body closer to Angel's, sliding his hands protectively around her waist, and smiling wildly his way.

"Ahh I see...well being the gentleman I am, what else can I do but comply to my ladies wishes" Angel answered, dipping his head lower as Buffy leant up on her toes, their lips firstly brushing with each other, the kiss deepening as their passion grew.

Both were gone from the world, lost in their own love and trance. Angel's hands roamed Buffy's petite waist, grasping with a hunger he didn't know he had.

Buffy continued breathless, pushing herself closer to Angel, longing to feel him under her touch...needing to feel him.

'Err Angel'

'Yeah'

'We've got company.'

They turned back to back and found themselves surrounded by about ten vampires.

As the vampires made a step in there came an almighty yelling.

'You useless bastards.' Neasa stood aloft one of the mausoleums with two knives spinning.

'You're supposed to be back now for Dru's fuckin tea party. Miss Edith's been hung three times it's a bit unfair. DON'T YA THINK?'

The vampires all stared up at Neasa.

'Well fuck off back then, I've had my share of tea I'm in the good books.' Neasa launched a knife at the nearest vamp impaling an eye. The others laughed.

The other vamps were lost to their companions cries of pain, they were too busy laughing.

"You're fucking crazy...even more than Dru!" The impaled vamp spat towards Neasa, clutching at the knife still sticking from his eye.

"I said...GIVE ME MY FUCKING KNIFE!" Neasa roared, doing an impressive Arial summersault from the tomb, striding to stand mere inches away from the flailing vamp and yanked the knife from his eye without a moments pause, a smile tugging at her lips as he yelled in pain, collapsing to the ground rolling like a baby.

"Neasa what the hell are you doing?" Angel ordered, moving cautiously towards his daughter, keeping a keen eye on the group of vampires surrounding them both.

"Wot ya think Daddy...I'm avin some fun!" Neasa answered, jumping up onto the nearest gravestone, sitting crouched almost cat like, ready to pounce on her prey if need be.

"Neasa, baby…you need to stop this, you have gone too far this time, I know what you are doing and what you are going through…but Drusilla doesn't love you, she never will, not like I do…she is a monster and she always will be" Angel explained edging closer towards his daughter, prepared to do whatever is necessary to get her to come home with him.

"Ah ah ah…come any closer and ma lil buddies here will pounce!" Neasa snapped, noticing her father's movements.

'NEASA!'

Neasa flinched slightly at the solidity of her father's voice, she knew she was acting crazy but it felt so good she couldn't help herself.

"I mean it Daddy come any closer..." Neasa shouted, her voice wavering slightly, trying to maintain her upper hand, almost losing into her fathers glare.

As Angel's eyes moved away from Neasa his daughter gave a laugh. 'Hi Dru, Daddy says you don't love me.'

Drusilla scowled and stroked Neasa's hair. 'He's being a very bad daddy.'

Drusilla let the change wash over her and moved near to Neasa's face licking her cheek.

"Hey Dru that vamp I threw i knife at said Mis Edith is ugly" Neasa nodded to the injured vamp.

Dru growled at hauled the vamp up by it's hair tugging so hard the scalp came away with a mass of hair.

Neasa couldn't help the laughter that escaped as all the other vamps flinched. 'Go Dru run and catch, run and catch, fill that vampire's new bald patch.'

Drusilla moved back towards Neasa and licked her cheek again. 'Your laughter sings to me.'

'Does it? Cool! Can we go nar cos I'm bored an daddy keeps scowling at me.'

'NEASA!'

'Daddy is that all you can say? NEASA NEASA NEASA. I'm gunna change my fuckin name.'

'That's a good idea.' Dru smiled, turning her yellow eyes to Angel whilst she traced the outline of Neasa's face with her finger.

"Get away from my daughter" Angel seethed feeling his anger rise to boiling point at the sight of Drusilla touching his baby girl.

"Daddy's getting mean" Dru sang swaying away from Neasa, soothing her palm across her smooth cheek as she moved towards Angel.

"Dru...what are you doing?" Neasa asked nervously, much to her surprise feeling scared that she might hurt her dad.

Drusilla glared at Angel and growled in her insane and warped manner. Glancing at the slayer she whimpered. 'Poor little slayer, the stars are getting brighter using all your energy.' she licked the air insanely before turning to look at Angel again. 'Daddy wants to hold his baby again and the moon is gunna let him.'

Neasa stood aloft a grave stone. 'Come on Dru tea time.'

Drusilla glided back and lifted Neasa from the stone cradling her petite body in her arms. She let her features soften and nuzzled close. 'Baby will destroy you all when Daddy comes back.'

Neasa cast a knowing look at Angel before relaxing into Dru's embrace. The vamps moved protectively closer as Dru settled herself on a gravestone with Neasa on her lap.

Running a sharp fingernail across her wrist she watched the blood rise before licking her finger free from blood. She smirked at Angel's grieved face before forcing her wrist to Neasa's mouth.

Buffy's face paled and her eyes widened.

"Angel...what the hell is she doing...NEASA!" Buffy firstly whispered to Angel her mind reeling with the disturbing scene before her, returning to shout at Neasa...hoping to gain her attention and draw her from this crazed state.

"Buffy, no" Was all Angel said quietly, Buffy shooting him a glance of confusion.

"Angel she is drinking blood!" Buffy yelled back, surprised at how calm Angel was reacting to such a sight.

"Buffy STOP! You don't understand this is my daughter, I know what she is doing...just leave it at that" Angel roared, his frustration and anger getting the better of him.

Buffy withdrew at the cut of his words, she felt useless once again.

Drusilla never took her eyes away from Angel, feeding from his misery and pain.

'Look Buffy we have to go.' Angel's words were quiet but not concealing the emotion he felt inside.

'We can't leave her Angel'

'Neasa' Angel said it sternly and his daughter turned slightly towards him, the movement enough for blood to escape from her lips.

Buffy grimaced at the sight, Angel on the other hand didn't seem affected...little did Buffy know that this wasn't the first time he had witnessed his daughter in this way.

Buffy could have sworn she felt a small rise of bile the back of her throat, choking it back, she leant against a tree for support, Angel merely moved neared her and took her by the shoulder, leading her away.

Neasa's eyes shot to her father, she felt dizzy...intoxicated from Dru's blood but she could still register the look of defeat and hurt on her fathers face.

She watched unable to make a sound in fear of Dru's reaction...watching as her father merely walked away, his arms securely wrapped around the blonde slayer...that made Neasa feel sick all the more...the sight of her father sharing his love, a love that should be hers and no one else's.

Her body tensed and her anger grew, Dru tightened her grip around her shoulders, enabling her to move. An insane pleasing grin slipping into place across her features,

Neasa looked up into the crazy vampires hypnotising yellow eyes, pleading with her to let her do something. Dru merely, licked the air and ran her sharp nails across Neasa's cheek, leaving a bloody trail.

"The stars aren't ready for you yet my sweet...we must wait for the time when the moon takes control...then you will have your Daddy back, FOR GOOD!" Drusilla screeched, standing form the tomb she was sat, throwing Neasa to her feet, swirling her around to dance.

Neasa retched fresh air and quietly whimpered. 'Daddy.'

Angel heard it as did Buffy.

'Leave her Buffy we're not going back.' Angel walked away forcfully though broken inside

Buffy looked at Angel. 'Ya gunna explain that to me?'

Angel sighed. 'Where to begin.'

'Beginning usually.' Buffy said dryly

Angel gave her a look.

* * *

Everyone sat quietly, Faith was ready for killing everything and everyone. Neasa included. They were no further forward on their research and problems were piling up.

Glancing at the clock it was just after eleven and a good four hours since they'd seen Neasa in the grave yard. A knock at the door had everyone look at each other.

'Well answer it then.' Dawn snapped.

Buffy got to her feet and opened the door; she returned a minute or so later. 'Visitor for...'

'Claire.' Connor got to his feet.

'Ness called me a few hours ago, I need to find her.' Claire spoke nervously.

'How did you get here?' Connor asked

'Err a lift would ya believe. Conn where is she?'

'Claire ya can't go to Ness it's too dangerous.' Connor added sharply.

Claire shrugged. 'What the fuck I'll find her myself.' she turned and left the house as fast as she had entered it.

Connor looked at Angel. 'Gotta go dad sorry ya know what them two are like.'

Angel got up with a groan. 'I'm gunna hit Neasa so hard she won't wake up for a month.'

'Ya wont need to I'm gunna do it.' Faith snapped.

Once outside Claire was well out of sight and Connor looked at his father. 'How the hell??'

'Looks like Ness has sent out a collector.' Angel snarled. 'I'm gunna really really..'

'Dad we know you've told us. What now? Dru will eat Claire surely.'

Angel, Connor and Faith all filed back into the house, Connor slumped onto the sofa and Faith paced around the room a little, Angel accompanied the spot besides his son. Buffy watched the small family gather themselves once again, she felt so sorry for them...their lives were definitely as complicated as her own...more so if that was possible.

At first she felt as though she were grieving for them...then her stomach began to churn, she bent over trying to catch her breath when her head shot up and her body was thrown across the room, slamming into the back wall of her living room.

Every looked up stunned at the sudden unexpected noise. Angel was to his feet in a heart beat well Buffy's anyway.

Buffy was out cold is what Angel first thought, but when approaching and getting a better view, her eyes had cleared over white and her body shock violently.

Buffy's friends gasped from behind, Willow falling to her side.

Dawn backed up a little scared beyond belief, feeling Connor tae her hand in his, smiling warmly towards her.

Buffy's body continued to hake, when it turned unnervingly still.

Silence filled the space between them all broken by a steady dripping sound. Blood dripped from nowhere making a trail ion Buffy's white top. No-one moved as the blood began to make letters.

When the blood stopped the letters spelt out. Dead Slayer.

Everyone jumped as Buffy's body jolted and she opened her eyes.

'Witches?' Xander asked the obvious.

'Good job Ness isn't here.' Connor mumbled.

Angel pulled Buffy close to him and held her tight.

Angel stayed with Buffy for the whole of the night, nursing and caring for her. Connor was a little, no a lot pissed off with his sister and Claire could be dead and his dad had gone off on a Buffy obsession.

Dawn felt Connor's anxiety and stayed with him in the room all night. He refused to go to bed in case he was needed.

Morning brought a very subdued group to the breakfast table. No one ate anything just played with their food and sighed. Well everyone except faith who carried on fully intending to get things moving today.

Just after nine a knock on the door dragged Dawn from her seat. Returning a moment later she had Claire with her.

'Err, bit awkward this but err Ness is fine not good but fine. Well a little mad actually but not anyway err em i called cos err.'

Faith stood up. 'I'm coming.'

'No, No! Well yeah but err she wants me to take it back.'

'Oh for fucks sake!' faith snarled

Claire frowned as she saw dawn leaning on Connor.

'Buffy can I have a plastic cup with a lid.'

Buffy looked puzzled but handed her one anyway.

'Ya won't get this back B.' Faith grabbed a knife and slit her arm letting the blood rain into the cup.

Everyone stared as the cup filled. Pressing the wound together Faith put the lid on the cup and passed it Claire. 'Tell Ness I'm gunna kick her ass big time later.'

Claire pouted Neasa style. 'That's not nice and this cup isn't very big will there be enough.'

Everyone stared at Claire.

'What? It's a long walk to here I can do without running up and down.'

'Is Ness ok Claire?' Connor piped up still sat at the kitchen table.

'NO!' Claire snapped. 'Not that you lot care, cept Faith, you're all too loved up from what I can see. No wonder Ness is so pissed off.' Claire glared at Angel. 'And you dad, you should no better!' she tutted and stormed from the house.

Connor sat speechless, shifting in his seat pushing Dawn from leaning on his shoulder. Maybe Claire was right...maybe they were all too loved up to see what was happening. He couldn't shake that look on Claire's face when she saw him next to Dawn...he knew how she felt about him and he knows how it must have hurt her to see him like that, he knew if it was the other way round he would feel the same.

* * *

"It has started" A graspy voice echoed through a dimly lit cave, a group of six demons stood ceremoniously around an alter with a blood covered skull in the centre.

In turn each demon let out a deafening roar and lifted their various hands and claws in triumph...bellowing their many different tribal cries.

"THE SLAYER WILL DIE!" The leader of the group roared lifting his staff high into the air, I blinding flash engulfing the cave, when in seconds any trace they had ever occupied this cavern was gone.

**

* * *

**

Well...What did you think?

**Please comment we luv to hear what you think!**

**Next chapter on the way soon **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yup this is right...anova chapter so soon LOL**

**True Engel and myself had a lot of lafs writin this chapter and i hope you have just as many readin it **

**But we do like those reveiws cummin, so plz plz Read and Review :D**

* * *

Connor frowned as Buffy descended the stairs giggling. Beside her Angel repetitively kissed her cheek

Dawn rolled her eyes and gave a deep tortured sigh.

Neither Angel nor Buffy looked at the two teens as he sat on a chair and pulled Buffy onto his lap. He brushed his lips against hers and she responded hungrily.

'Dad for fucks sake!' Connor snapped.

Angel glared darkly at his son. "Say that to me again and not only I but Faith and Claire will kick you ass so hard!"

Connor narrowed his eyes as his dad turned back to kissing Buffy.

'Notice ya didn't say Ness. Forgot about your fuckin daughter haven't you?' Connor glared at the back of Buffy's head

Buffy turned around almost as if she knew. 'That's naughty talking to your dad like that.'

'Fuck off!' Connor was really beginning to rage

Buffy pouted.

"Hey no one gets to pout like that but Neasa!" Connor shouted back to Buffy

"Well where is she? She isn't here to tell me otherwise" Buffy shot back

Connor stood abruptly his fist balling at his side.

Buffy stood from Angel's lap standing shorter than Connor but sure she had the upper hand.

"What ya gunna do bout it?" Buffy taunted, her body tensing ready to fight.

Connor leapt forward rolling Buffy backwards, she easily used the momentum of the roll to get back to her feet, Connor not far behind, he kicked her in the back causing her to stumble forwards.

Buffy soon gained her bearings and threw him a hard punch, once, twice, three times to the face.

Connor fell to one knee, shooting his face upwards, he looked at Buffy with blood dripping from his eyebrow and lips.

Buffy knelt down in front of him, pulling his hair back forcing his head backwards, she twisted his face and licked the blood from his cheek.

Dawn stood up. Buffy get off him what the fucks wrong with you?'

Buffy let go of Connor and turned to Dawn then sighed and sat back on Angel's lap. 'Why are the children so naughty Angel?'

Dawn sat next to Connor who was fuming and upset what the hell was wrong with them.

Angel looked momentarily puzzled. 'Don't know Buffy, maybe I should spank them?'

Buffy nodded. 'Yes if they don't behave and interrupt us again.'

Connor and Dawn exchanged horrified glances.

Buffy lowered her lips to Angel's once again. He was delicious like ice cream an she wanted to devour him. He ran his fingers through her hair and hungrily she threw one leg to over his to sit astride him. Angel groaned with his desire.

'This is fuckin ridiculous.' Connor snarled.

Buffy sighed and pulled away from Angel folding her arms. Can't do it now!'

Angel growled and lifted Buffy from him. Grabbing Connor by the scruff of the neck he dragged him upstairs. Seconds later he was back and doing the same to Dawn.

Buffy sighed and looked at her nails oblivious to Dawn's yelps. Sitting back in the chair she sulked, and glanced at the clock. "Angel hurry up how long does it take?"

A couple more minutes passed and then Angel came back down, pulled Buffy from the seat and sat her back on his lap.

Buffy smiled. 'Everything okay.'

Angel nodded. 'I've spanked them and sent them to bed'

"Okey dokey...come ere Spanky!" Buffy slurred out once again claiming Angel's lips.

As Buffy sat astride Angel he began to unfasten her pants.

'DADDY I NEED A BOTTLE!' Connor yelled from upstairs whilst kicking the bedroom door.

Dawn started crying. 'I want my bottle too.'

'You're five now Dawn too big for a bottle I've told ya.' Buffy scolded

'Connor gets one and he's six.' Dawn sobbed

Connor and Dawn sat on the stairs and sobbed loudly.

'The spanking didn't work Angel.' Buffy sighed.

'The next one will.' Angel snarled getting to his feet again and going to the bottom of the stairs. 'if I have to come up there to you two again you'll not be able to sit on the stairs. BED NOW!'

Buffy got up. 'Can we go too.'

"Of course, I thought you'd never ask" Angel growled, lifting Buffy into his arms swiftly, walking her up the stairs and Connor and dawn ran off. He followed them clapping his hands to keep them running.

Closing Connor and Dawn's bedroom door Angel gave them a stern warning about what to expect should He be disturbed.

Throwing Buffy on the bed she began undressing him immediately. Their eyes hungrily devoured each other.

Passion claimed them both a victim and their bodies merged as one.

Connor and Dawn jolted. 'What the fuck.' he exclaimed.

They looked at each other embarrassed.

* * *

Claire looked at Neasa. 'Ness ya eyes they're...darker.'

Neasa bolted to her feet and raced off dragging Claire with her.

Connor kicked open the bedroom door. 'Dad for fu...maybe not er Dad?'

Buffy sat up a contented smile on her face. 'Hi Connor.'

* * *

"The next stage is complete" the same grapsy voice boomed, tapping his staff onto the cold stone ground.

"Soon Angelus will be on our side and the Slayer will DIE!" He growled, once again the demons erupting in loud cries of cheer.

Each jumped crazily and batted one another happily. "The next stage will come underway"

With another bang of his staff they were gone.

* * *

Buffy climbed from bed and dressed no inhibitions in front of Connor who looked away embarrassed.

They made their way downstairs in silence. Dawn sat at the table with Willow and Xander, who had been patiently waiting thinking they were all still asleep,

'Where's Angel?' Willow asked.'

'Good question.' Angelus appeared in the doorway regarding them all with an air of superiority.

Willow paled and Xander shifted in his seat. Connor rubbed his face in his hands whilst trying to work out why his butt felt a bit sore.

"Angelus" Xander seethed through gritted teeth, feeling anger rise within him.

"That's my name...don't wear it out" Angelus smirked, smiling towards Xander.

"Well aint this nice...lil cosy family all nustled in their lil home...there's something here that just isn't quite right...cant put ma finger on it..." Angelus remarked moving across the room circling its few inhabitants.

"Ah...that's it...LOVE! There's too much...we need more PAIN!" Angelus roared into Buffy's ear, squeezing her butt, causing her to turn and slap him across the face.

"Ouch! That one stung...it wasn't long ago you were tucked in ma bed" Angelus said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Willow gasped but tried to hide her concern.

Connor's rage was at boiling point, he held his fists with white knuckles.

Angelus slapped Buffy back and realisation showed on her face. She shook her head and backed away.

Angelus chuckled. 'Hi lover.'

Buffy sat in a chair her face pale. 'No.'

'Afraid so.' Angelus continued, 'now where to begin. Mmn. Connor where's your sister?'

Connor shrugged, it was true he didn't know.

Angelus leaned in. 'NOT GOOD ENOUGH!'

Dawn was petrified and Angelus devoured her fear, looking at her with the darkest of looks. 'My baby didn't like you very much did she?'

'They made friends.' Connor cut in quickly.

'Maybe.' Angelus smirked.

Dawn was shaking now.

Angelus chuckled again and stepped towards her. The door flew open and Neasa dived in.

Claire followed and shrugged at Connor, she was still pissed off at him.

'Daddy, don't eat anybody.' Neasa smiled sweetly at Angelus.

Angelus gave a one sided smile and leant against the wall. 'Been a while Baby.'

Neasa nodded then answered quickly. 'Yes daddy it has.'

He chuckled at her. 'Give me a kiss then.'

Everyone at the table stared at Neasa as she made her way over and hugged him. The only problem with that was the more she touched him the more she needed to be near him and the more she lost of herself.

Angelus kissed her whilst not taking his eyes from those at the table. 'You've had the pleasure of my baby's company I know. Haven't looked after her too well though have you? Will' you sent her to the witches now I have that to sort. Buffy tsk. Bad girl.'

Neasa felt herself intoxicated with his nearness and drank in the overwhelming love and protection he shrouded her in. 'You tell 'em Daddy.'

Connor sank in his seat.

Claire pulled her gaze towards Connor, her heart sank for him. All she wanted to do was pull him into her arms and never let him go but now was not the time and she couldn't allow herself the selfishness of love right now.

'Ness.' Connor said quietly.

Neasa registered it and pulled slightly away from Angelus. 'Daddy, why ya back have ya had sex wi Buffy?'

Angelus gave a little chuckle. 'Now Neasa Baby, be a good girl.'

'Don't like it when ya have sex.' Neasa pouted.

'It's not love Baby it's lust. I love you I don't love them.'

Neasa cuddled him again... 'Aww Daddy.'

Xander shook his head. 'Are you fuckin real?'

Neasa looked at him and Angelus growled.

Before anyone had time to think Angelus had him against the wall by the throat.

Neasa started crying because Angelus had left her. He looked at her then tossed Xander down in his seat again.

"Shhh baby...i can deal with these later if it upsets you, how about Daddy finds us somewhere to...eat?" Angelus whispered to his child, Neasa merely nodded against him.

"Neasa! What have I told you about not speaking!" Angelus roared.

"Sorry Daddy" Neasa whined, dropping her head in shame.

"Don't do it again!" Angelus yelled sternly, everyone in the room exchanging confused looks.

"Wait!" Buffy piped up standing from the table.

"You dare challenge me?" Angelus chuckled, still standing with Neasa nuzzled under his arm.

"You're not going anywhere!" Buffy ordered, Connor standing besides her, Buffy merely acknowledging his presence.

"What are you gunna do? Stop me" Angelus couldn't help the shrill laugh to escape his mouth, Neasa showing a small smile too.

"Connor!" Claire yelled, throwing him one of Neasa's knives.

'Daddy that's mine.' Neasa sulked

Connor didn't hesitate he let the knife go, his aim not as good as his sister's and even if it had been it wouldn't have mattered. Angelus snatched it from the air and passed it to Neasa. And now you have it back Baby.'

Neasa looked at Connor. 'Leave it Conn; we don't wanna do the fighting thing again. Daddy will get really pissed off.'

Connor flicked his eyes from Neasa to Angelus and then sat down. She was right what was the fuckin point if they kept them here what would it prove. Might save a few lives might not. Either way he was pissed off.

Angelus smirked. 'C'mon Baby. Daddy's gonna get you some dinner.'

Neasa nodded

Connor watched Angelus leave with his sister, he noticed Claire move away form the door nervously, he decided he had had enough of this pussy footing around, she needed him right now and that was all that mattered. He moved to her side and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the look of dismay on Dawns face.

Buffy pulled Dawn's attention away from Connor and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Dawnie...you ok?"

"As much as i can be...why Buffy? Why did you do it?" Dawn asked her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I...I...I don't know...it was like I wasn't in control" Buffy answered looking to the ground

Dawn had heard enough, she pulled Buffy close and held her body tight as her sister wept in her arms.

The door flew open again and Neasa raced in. Grabbing another one of her knives from the counter she winked at Connor as she left.

Connor sighed with relief. 'Ness is okay.'

'Good for her.' Xander quipped

'Fuck off. I mean she's pretending to be...bad.' Connor was confused.

'Badder ya mean.' Dawn said dryly

'I think it's time we left as well.' Connor said to Claire. 'Call LA get Wes, Gunn and Cordy to come down.'

'I can do the spell again.' Willow said with a smile. Not that she felt like having one.

'Whatever, Ness will keep him out of trouble for now but she won't stop him eating.' Connor shook his head at everyone sat about. Taking out his cell he called Wesley.

* * *

The demons conversed around their alter, throwing various magical herbs over the bloody skull at its centre, each muttering old ancient words, words no longer spoke by demons of their kind.

The leader threw the last of his magic power over the skull and motioned for his followers to move back. He raised his staff and brought it crashing back to the ground slitting the hard stone causing the skull to erupt in flames and an even more hideous and larger demon rising from the ground.

The demon spat fire at the ground and made an ear splitting scream before lashing out with a huge claw and striking one of the demons dead.

'Angelus has not killed the slayer.'

"He has not behaved as expected master...we are working on the situation" one of the demons tried to explain only to have fire spat his way and set alight flailing around helplessly until he combusted into ashes.

'Kill the daughterrrrrr.'

The room erupted in loud roars, every demon cheering for the new plan.

* * *

'I'm not sure this is the best idea but under the circumstances I fail to see what else we can do.' Buffy stirred a soda with her straw and watched as Connor danced with Claire.

The Bronze was reasonably full; Dawn had stayed behind to help research with Giles.

Xander sat quietly and Willow swayed to the music.

Buffy sensed him first and as Connor looked her way she knew he had too.

They all turned to look as Angelus moved through the groups of people Neasa kept closely behind him. As he neared them he smirked but that was all. He had things to attend to and they weren't part of it.

Neasa cast a look their way but that was all.

Angelus glanced to the stair way and started to ascend it. Neasa pulled him to a halt and he pulled her forcefully all the way to the top.

Connor watched nervously as his sister kept away from the area she had been stood with willow. Angelus looked around for a while and then descended the stairs again with his daughter in tow.

Neasa had paled as she descended the bottom stairs and Buffy looked in absolute disbelief as Angelus tenderly pulled his daughter into his embrace and kissed her.

After a few moments when Neasa had pulled away Angelus made his way to Buffy's table. Looking at Willow he glared. 'We have unfinished business witch. But it will wait for now.'

Angelus growled low towards Willow but didn't have time to taunt her, he swiftly stepped away from the table Neasa's hand tightly in his, leading her out of the Bronze and out for something to eat.

"Willow...i am so sorry" Buffy whispered placing her hand onto her best friend's her eyes brimmed with tears knowing it was she who had brought Angelus back along with all of this mess.

"Buffy its ok...this isn't your fault...yes your annoying knack and making our Angel perfectly happy doesn't always come in handy but really we can deal with this...we always deal" Willow soothed, pulling her friend closer into an embrace.

Connor had relaxed considerably now that Angelus had left the club, he pulled his attention back to Claire besides him, whose face was just as nervous as his own.

"You ok?" Connor asked Claire, taking her hand in his.

'Yeah I'm okay it's just so weird seeing ya dad ya know? I know Ness will be okay with him but it's...'

'Oh nice one Claire, notice you say your dad now he's bad, what happened to you calling him dad.' Connor smiled

Claire gave a little laugh 'Okay then it's just weird seeing DAD ya know?' she beamed as she spoke and Connor couldn't help laughing.

'Ok nuff said Claire.' Connor pulled her in for a hug and they moved to the steady rhythm of the music.

* * *

"Willow are you sure you can do this?" Tara asked quietly, squeezing Willow's hand in hers.

"Of course i can baby...but i am gunna need your help...i need you to guide me" Willow answered, smiling warmly towards her girlfriend.

"Would I ever do anything else?" Tara added, kissing Willow lightly on the lips, running her hand through her beautiful red hair, hair that now cascaded half way down her back in luscious curls.

"Will...you ready?" Buffy asked her best friend, watching her arrange a circle of ancient herbs and talismans around her, blessing each item as she goes.

"Yer...I think so" Willow answered cheerfully, a nervous laugh escaping her mouth.

"Good...do you want us to leave or..."

"No, it should be fine...just be quiet" Willow added, breathing in deeply, but not before keeping her gaze steadily on Tara's eyes before closing her own and staring the ritual.

Connor kept his eyes on the witch at all times...not scared of her as his sister would be, but wary.

Faith walked in just at that moment, her greetings falling on deaf ears, as she slumped next to Connor and Claire on the far side of the room.

Willow began to chant quiet words to herself, the lights in the room dimming seemingly by her doing.

Tara exhaled slowly, watching her precious Willow do her magic.

Willows chants slowly gained memento and rhythm, her voice a low noise filling the room, nothing like her usual higher friendly voice.

The various items surrounding her began to float and everyone in the room gasped and sat back watching the magic scene take place before them.

It was then that Willow's head shot upwards, her eyes a dark black, her hair and face taking on a darker appearance. "LEAVE ME! LET ME THROUGH!" Willow demanded in a booming voice, her hands pinned outwards, palms facing up, her arms strained with tension.

"WITCH! YOU HAVE MADE A MISTAKE BY PERFORMING THIS SPELL!" a roaring voice sounded to what Willow thought was to everyone, yet she seemed to be the only one hearing it.

"What do you want?" Willow demanded, trying to pass through the loud voice which in turn seemed to be blocking her from retrieving Angel's soul.

"YOU MUST LEAVE THIS BE!" the voice replied, slashing across Willow's face, leaving claw marks on her cheek.

"WILLOW!" Tara yelled, but Willow threw up her hand and stopped her from coming any closer.

"Let me through!" Willow tried again but it only resulted in another slash to her other cheek.

Tara was on her knees, tears streaming down her face,

"Get out of my HEAD!" Willow yelled, realising there was no hope in yin any further; he obviously wasn't going to give in.

Willow dropped flat on her back.

Tara grabbed her and cradled her head in her arms.

"Yo B, wot was that?" Faith yelled

'This is so much more than just sleeping with Angel.' Willow said quietly.

'You slept with Angel!' Faith yelled. 'How irresponsible can you be?'

"Well done Faith you caught up on ya history lesson now?" Buffy retorted.

'Don't ever call me bad again!' Faith was well pissed off.

'I wanna know what Angelus is up to.' Buffy got to her feet. 'The only way we're gunna find out is to go and see.'

**Well...What did ya think?**

**Plz let us know we live from ur comments hehe **

**Next chappy cummin soon :D**


	10. Authors Note

**Hiya everyone**

**I am sorry if I haven't been updating lately but I am revising for my A level exams.**

**Unfortunately I won't be writing any new chapters until after May, this is when my exams are over phew**

**But trust me it will be worth the wait, I have LOADS of ideas now stories and new chapters for currently existing stories. Once my exams are out of the way, I will be on a roll and writing lots of new chapters! **

**Sorry again for any upset this may cause to my fans out there crazy enough to be reading my stories lol**

**Cee xx**


End file.
